


Tricks & Treats: A Strange Halloween

by jedi_harkness



Series: The Doctor & The Sorcerer: A Strange Romance [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Doctor Strange (2016), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And a good boyfriend, Awesome Facial Hair Bros, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Deadpool being Deadpool, Doctor Strange (2016) Spoilers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Loki Has Issues, Mention of Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Stephen is an awesome guy, Stephine, Still getting the hang of tags, a lot of them went with Star Wars costumes, bathtub sex (briefly), because I like Star Wars okay, halloween decorations run amok, mention of a sick child, mention of shower sex, movie/comic fusion, takes place after thor: ragnarok and infinity war, the cloak still ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_harkness/pseuds/jedi_harkness
Summary: Stephen, Christine, and their new friends have an eventful Halloween.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know we're in the swing of the Christmas season, but this bunny took hold of me in late October and wouldn't let go. It started out as romance with a dash of crack and grew into a mini-epic. And despite the mentions of previous movies I'm deliberately being vague about canon and timelines and such. (It's clearly not canon compliant since I've included the FF, Wolverine, and Deadpool.) This definitely takes place after Infinity War so clearly The Avengers have made up since Civil War (at least here they have) and it also refers to the previous story in this series, Claim Me as Yours (although this can be read as a stand-alone). I hope you all enjoy reading this and I'm already getting ideas for a Christmas story. At the rate I'm going it'll probably post by Easter. *haha*

 

 

Christine was happy to be home as she closed the apartment door behind her. Today's shift at the ER was more exhausting as usual: Two DOAs and a severely injured construction worker who'd died during surgery. A case like that always made her wonder if the outcome would've been different if Stephen had been the surgeon, but she also knew it did no good to stew on it. Fate had dealt it's hand to Stephen and now he was answering to a different calling, protecting the world from threats better left to the imagination.

Christine stretched her tired muscles as she went into the bedroom, dropping her bag on the bed before letting down her hair and getting out of her scrubs. Stephen was expecting her for dinner so she was going to shower and change into something comfortable. After the day she had she was really looking forward to a quiet evening in with her lover.

She took her time in the shower, the hot water soothing her tensions away. It wouldn't surprise her if Stephen treated her to a light massage and she smiled as she imagined his strong and gentle touch. She soon found herself wishing he was in the shower with her, which elcited a warm and familiar tingle in her core. She was so tempted to relieve herself in a whole other manner but she would be seeing Stephen soon enough. Remembering the favor she wanted to ask of him further cooled her fire.

Freshly clean and with her hair blow-dried, Christine stared at her open underwear drawer and debated whether to go for comfortable or sexy. She decided to split the difference and slipped into a pair of rose-pink bikini cotton briefs and a matching sports bra that opened in the front. She then put on her most comfortable jeans, a light-gray cashmere sweater that had been a Christmas gift from her parents, socks to match, and her favorite slip-on sneakers. Christine had opted to keep her hair down and use light make-up, and she gave herself one last check in the mirror before picking up her bag and going over to her closet. Since she and Stephen now frequently went to each other's places he had made what was essentially a portal between them. She had to admit it was a lot more convenient than making the drive to Greenwich Village.

"Everything under the sun is in tune, and the sun is eclipsed by the moon," Christine said in front of the closet door. It was the phrase they'd agreed upon for activating the spell and it came from a song called 'Eclipse' by Pink Floyd, one of Stephen's favorite bands. She opened the door and stepped through, and just like Dorothy in _The Wizard of Oz_ she literally stepped into another place. This place in particular was the general library of Stephen's Sanctum Sanctorum. Christine took a moment to reorient herself as she always did, taking in the size of the room and the tall shelves of volumes. The Sanctum was a stark contrast to Stephen's original home. Stephen's penthouse was sleek and modern with clean lines, and the Sanctum was just as rich but it's furnishings were centuries older and more ornate, with decorations and relics that literally came from the far corners of the world. She thought the place an interesting mix of Art Deco, Oriental, and Gothic aesthetics. Stephen had mentioned that all the Sorcerers Supreme before him had called it home and it showed in the various styles of decor.

Christine remembered that Stephen had a training session with Wanda Maximoff and decided to wait for him in the main living area. Going down the hall she ran into Wanda and Wong coming from the opposite direction. "Christine, hi!" the young woman greeted her warmly.

"Hi, Wanda," Christine replied smiling as they hugged each other. In the short time Wanda had been training with Stephen they'd become good friends. She thought the young woman a little shy yet genial. Wanda took her work seriously but was also sweet and funny and Christine was quick to like her. As the two of them released each other Christine nodded and smiled at Wanda's companion. "Hello, Wong," she greeted.

"Hello, Doctor Palmer. It's good to see you again," Wong replied politely. He was a pleasant man if a little too serious at times. "Doctor Strange will be with you shortly. I'm seeing Miss Maximoff to her car before going home myself," he added.

"Stephen didn't port you over, Wanda?" Christine asked.

"He did, but Vision's now picking me up," Wanda replied, her cheeks going pink. "He's... taking me out on a date," she explained shyly.

Christine noticed the way Wanda's smile softened whenever she spoke of the Avengers' resident android and found it interesting that there would be an attraction between them. Then again in a world were aliens now seemed to be frequent visitors why couldn't there be a romance between a human and a synthetic being? "That's wonderful! I hope you two have a terrific time," she told the younger woman smiling.

"I hope you have a lovely evening too, Christine. Oh, and I hope you can make the Halloween party," Wanda replied sweetly.

"Party?" Christine asked.

"The party that Tony throws for the superhero community every Halloween. Stephen was invited and I asked him if you two were going but he was... non-committal," Wanda said.

Christine chuckled. "Yeah, Stephen's kind of a homebody these days. But a Halloween party with superheroes sounds pretty... interesting. I think I can coax him into going with me," she replied twinkling.

"Maybe I should ask you to coax him into going easier on me," Wanda joked as she rotated her shoulder.

Christine didn't miss Wong smirking at the remark and she herself chuckled. "Well, if I ever become a sorcerer, I might," she quipped.

Wanda shrugged. "Oh well, I tried," she said with a giggle. "Goodnight, Christine," she added smiling.

"Goodnight Wanda," Christine replied, giving her one last quick hug. "Goodnight, Wong," she then offered warmly.

"Enjoy your evening, Doctor Palmer," Wong told her genially before he and Wanda went on their way.

Moments later Christine arrived at the living area and she sighed as she put down her bag and flopped on the huge sectional couch, one of the modern touches added by Stephen. She'd been turning over in her mind again and again how to approach him with this favor, and now she had also taken it upon herself to persuade him to attend this Halloween party. After his accident Stephen had practically become a hermit and even now he rarely went out socially. They went out on dates (sometimes even as far away as Paris or Tokyo), but otherwise Stephen wasn't the social butterfly he used to be. While Christine understood the importance of Stephen's work and his commitment to the study of the Mystic Arts and other dimensions she didn't want him to lose touch with this dimension, either.

"You seem rather contemplative, tonight," said a rich voice from behind her.

Christine gasped as she whirled around but then breathed in relief. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to sneak up on people?" she scolded Stephen playfully as she got up to greet him.

"I was never the most obedient child," Stephen said chuckling as he crossed the room to meet her halfway. He was freshly showered and dressed casually in faded jeans, slippers, and one of his favorite t-shirts; a black one with the classic logo of Pink Floyd's _Dark Side of the Moon_ album. "Mmm, you look nice. I always liked how this sweater looks on you," he complimented.

Christine giggled as she went into his embrace. "Well then, I'll wear it more often," she replied twinkling, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him softly. "Hi," she murmured when they parted.

"Hi," Stephen replied smiling, his deep baritone bringing a pleasant shiver to her spine. "How was your day?" he asked.

Christine sighed. "It was a hard one. We lost three today, one of them on the table," she replied.

"I'm sorry, Darling," Stephen offered tenderly with a kiss in her hair. "Sounds like this is a night for pizza. Or I could pop over to Five Guys for burgers and fries," he added.

Christine shook her head. "Pizza would be great, and I don't want you away from me for one minute," she said smiling.

"Your wish is my command, young lady," Stephen said grinning. "Are you feeling meat feast or something with more vegetables?"

"How does meat feast pizza with a salad sound?" Christine offered.

"Sounds terrific. I'm pretty hungry," Stephen said as he pulled out his Starkphone. "You feel like continuing our scary movie fest after we eat?" he then asked. With two weeks to go until Halloween the two of them had been watching their favorite horror films together.

"Oh yes, I can do with some thrills of the fictional kind," Christine replied with a giggle.

It took Stephen only a few moments to call in the order to their favorite local pizza joint. "It'll be here in half an hour," he announced.

"Terrific," Christine said as they made themselves comfortable on the couch. "How was training with Wanda? I ran into her and Wong as they were leaving," she then offered.

"It was good. Wanda's very attentive and eager to learn, and I find her powers fascinating. They might be more alien in nature but they work on some of the same principles as magic. There's a chance she has a connection to dimensional energy so perhaps it could augment the gifts she already has. And she also makes a good sparring partner. Not surprising since she's been trained by Captain America and Black Widow," Stephen replied smiling.

"She happened to mention Tony Stark's Halloween party," Christine said.

"Oh, she did?" Stephen replied quietly, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Christine peered into his face. "She also mentioned you were non-committal," she said.

Stephen sighed. "I'm just... unsure if I want to go. I only know a few of the other superheroes, and not very well," he said.

"Well then, this would be your chance to get to know them better. I know you only work with them when the situation warrants it, but those situations are apt to happen more often. It wouldn't be a bad thing to get better acquainted with the people you're working with. And... truth be told I'd like to get to know them better, too," Christine said.

"You just want to get me to wear a silly outfit," Stephen teased her.

Christine gaped and raised her eyebrows. "Says the guy who dresses like a kung-fu master and goes around in a cape," she retorted.

"It's a cloak," Stephen responsed in mock-offense. "But you do have a point," he added twinkling.

"And may I also point out that I'll be wearing a silly outfit as well," Christine said with a grin. "Come on, Stephen. It'll be fun and it'll be good for you to go out more," she added.

Stephen frowned a little. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Christine sobered. "Please don't take this the wrong way, Sweetheart. I know your work is important and I'm so proud of you, but... you can get really... focused. Sometimes so focused you ignore everything else," she said carefully.

Stephen's brow furrowed with worry. "I... haven't been ignoring you, have I?" he asked.

"Of course not, you're a great boyfriend," Christine assured him. "I just... worry you might lose touch with this world. With the here and now," she added.

"And so... you're being a great girlfriend, wanting to make sure I stay connected to the here and now by going to Stark's party," Stephen said before the corner of his mouth quirked up. "I can see your point there, as well." He thought for a moment or two before letting out a sigh. "Alright, Darling, we'll go. As you say, it'll be fun," he added as his smile warmed.

"That's the spirit, Magic Man," Christine said grinning.

Stephen smirked. "Heart, _Dreamboat Annie_ album. Track One, Side A. Canadian release, August 1975. American release, February 1976."

"Oh, you!" Christine growled with a light smack on his arm before they embraced and dissolved into laughter. She bit her lip as she burrowed into his chest, wondering if she should broach the subject of the favor she had been tasked with asking.

"You're quiet all of a sudden. You're not still thinking of work?" Stephen offered in concern.

"No... Well, sort of," Christine said on a sigh as they released each other. "Do you remember Liz from the children's ward?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. Why?" Stephen replied, his brow furrowing again.

Christine sighed again. "I feel so dumb for asking this. The thing is... Liz knows that I know you, and you know the Fantastic Four and some of the Avengers..." she said.

"Does... she want me to arrange for some of them to go visit the kids?" Stephen conjectured.

"Do you remember that the kids go trick-or-treating around the hospital every year?" Christine offered.

Stephen slowly nodded. "Oh, and... she would like for me and some of the superheroes to join in this year?" he asked.

"If it can't be done or you don't want to do it, I understand. Liz just thought it was worth a shot..." Christine said.

Stephen was thoughtful for a moment or two. "I... think it's a rather nice idea. I'll talk to Captain Rogers about it," he said before a wicked smile crossed his face. "If I happen to run into Mr. Stark I might try a little quid pro quo; say I'll come to the party if he and some of the Avengers go trick-or-treating with the kids at Metro-General," he added twinkling.

Christine giggled with playful shove on his shoulder. "You're evil!" she teased him.

"I'm told I have the look for it," Stephen quipped as he stroked his beard.

"I think you look rather handsome," Christine said sweetly, running a fingertip over his jaw before kissing him tenderly. "Thank you for being a good sport," she added.

Stephen smiled. "It wouldn't hurt to be more sociable, and whatever I can do for the kids at the hospital..." he said humbly.

"I adore you," Christine offered, wrapping herself around him as she kissed him again.

Stephen held her close as the kiss deepened, caressing her shoulders and back. When they parted to take a breath he murmured, "You still feel a little tense. I could give you a massage until the food gets here."

Christine smiled softly. "I thought you'd never ask," she replied. Moments later she sat with her back to him and was humming in delight as his magic fingers loosened the knots in her neck and shoulders.

``````````````````````````````````````````````

The meat feast pizza with salad had hit the spot and now with the leftovers in the fridge they were back on the couch and cuddling close as they continued their scary movie fest. Stephen was reclining with his long legs on the sectional foot-rest and his arm was around Christine, who was snuggling into his warmth. The lights were low and they were sipping what remained of their bottle of red wine as they watched _Bram Stoker's Dracula_ on the big-screen TV. While they both agreed that the Lugosi version was better they liked the sumptuous production values of Coppola's version and enjoyed Gary Oldman's performance. When Oldman's young Dracula came on the screen Christine playfully suggested that Stephen dress as him for the party.

"You think velvet brocade and long hair is a good look on me?" Stephen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you'd cut a dashing figure," Christine replied twinkling as she snuggled closer. "You cut just as nice a figure in nothing at all," she then purred, feeling the buzz of the alcohol. Her hand slipped under the hem of his t-shirt and she lightly caressed the warm skin underneath.

Stephen felt a pleasant thrill at her touch. "Naughty girl," he murmured before they kissed soft and slow.

It wasn't long before half their attention was on the movie and the other half was on each other. Truth be told their classic horror movie fest was pretty much an excuse for them to make out, which often led to more. By the time of Dracula's final seduction of Mina they were both stretched out on the sectional and their kisses were hot and wet as Stephen's hand slipped under Christine's sweater. As he hitched up the hem she raised her arms and he quickly got it up and off. Stephen smiled into her eyes as he ran teasing fingers over her skin, trailing goosebumps in their wake. Christine let out a breathy giggle before hotly claiming his mouth once more. They moaned softly, her fingers tangling in his hair as their tongues glided together. She caught his bottom lip in her teeth and slowly pulled at it as they eased back.

"Off," she urged lowly, pushing up the hem of his t-shirt. Stephen didn't need much persuasion and he grinned wickedly as he helped her shuck the garment. He took a quick moment to lower the volume of the TV so they couldn't be distracted, and then let out a low groan as Christine lightly scratched her nails over his torso. "God, you're gorgeous," she offered smiling, running her hands over the smooth planes of his chest.

"I was about to say the same about you," Stephen replied twinkling, burying his fingers in her honey-blond hair before pulling her close for another hot kiss.

"Mmm, you're still overdressed..." Christine murmured, her hand going to the button and fly of his jeans.

"We both are," Stephen growled before deftly undoing the catch at the front of her bra.

Christine giggled again and let her arms fall to her sides as Stephen slid the bra off her shoulders. She then whimpered and fisted his hair as he began to caress and kiss her breasts. One of his hands cupped and squeezed her ass as she felt his arousal brush against her. As they took a breath she flashed him a wicked grin of her own before undoing his jeans and cupping him over his underwear with her hand.

"Nngha... fuck..." Stephen hissed as he arched his hips off the couch. She cupped and squeezed him a few more times before feeling a warm and sticky spot on his boxer briefs. "Y-you're... you're killing me here, Darling..." he panted.

"Ohhh, can't have that..." Christine purred twinkling, ever-so-slowly pulling down both his jeans and briefs. Stephen quickly kicked off his slippers and eagerly lifted his hips to assist her. Within moments he was bared before her and Christine felt the heat of desire pooling in her stomach as she caught sight of his weeping erection. Stephen reached for the fly of her own jeans and she gently batted his hands away. "No, not yet," she whispered. He let out a strangled groan as his head fell back against the couch cushion, and she giggled again.

"Now who's being evil?" Stephen muttered. Christine merely smiled sweetly before lowering her head to trail sensual kisses over his sculpted chest. She took her time, enjoying this most delectable feast. Stephen was a truly beautiful man and sometimes she still couldn't believe that he was all hers. She lightly ran her tongue over one nipple and then the other, making him shiver and moan. She then grinned into his eyes before slowly kissing her way down his torso. Once she reached her prize she brushed her lips over the leaking tip and then licked up his entire length. Stephen hissed and hitched a breath, and Christine thrilled at his response. She then curled her fingers around the base and twisted her wrist a few times, making him moan and squirm all the more. She loved giving him this sweet torture, but it went both ways and she ached for him more with every moment. Yet she wasn't about to deprive him either and just when Stephen was on the verge of exploding she took him into her mouth with a low moan.

"Ahh... oh, God!" Stephen keened softly, his hips arching up for more. Christine laid one hand flat on his stomach, urging him to keep still. He needed to call on all his discipline to do so because every wet slide of her lips and tongue stoked his need and brought him ever closer to the edge. She bobbed her head slowly at first, speeding up gradually and letting out a moan with every few passes. He might have been joking about her killing him but as he paraphrased the old saying in his head, _What a sweet way to go_. His fingers sank deep in her hair and he let out a groan as her tongue ran over the underside of his shaft.

Christine smiled around him at his response, twisting her fingers around the base again with a soft mewl. Stephen whimpered as his fingers tightened in her hair and she felt his muscles twitch under her hand. She grew heady with desire as his musky taste and scent flooded her senses, feeling the warm and delicious ache between her legs. Stephen was one the most powerful men on Earth, always in control. And at this moment he was at her tender mercy. Much as she loved making him putty in her hands she also loved that he would let her do so; that he trusted her enough to make him fall apart and then put him back together again. The Stephen Strange she knew before could never be this intimate and as attracted as she had been to the cocky neurosurgeon he used to be, she cherished the heroic sorcerer he was now.

After some more gliding strokes Christine could tell he was right on the edge and she finally let him go with a wet pop. Stephen moaned at the loss but she climbed up his body to languidly kiss his mouth. She explored his every contour with her tongue, letting him taste himself. As they eased back she smiled in his eyes, which seemed to change from green to blue in the flickering light of the TV. Lightly tracing a finger over his jaw, she got to her feet and toed off her sneakers and socks. She kept her back to him and twinkled over her shoulder before undoing her button and fly and peeling off her jeans. She was now down to her bikini briefs and did a slow twirl for him, her fingers playing with her hair.

"I think I ought to install a stripper pole in here," Stephen said grinning as he watched. He was still reclined on the couch with one hand behind his head and the other slowly trailing over his stomach.

Christine returned his grin, slowly running her hands over her breasts. "Wouldn't that go against the cult bylaws?" she purred with a wink.

"It's not a cult," Stephen growled playfully, going along with what had become their running joke.

Christine giggled before turning her back to him again and hooking her thumbs into her briefs. She then tugged them down very slowly, giving him a prime view of her ass as it was bared. "Holy mother..." she heard him groan, and once she kicked the briefs away she spun around and saw him beginning to stroke himself. She bit back a groan of her own as her core practically throbbed, and she felt a strong temptation to just stay where she was and watch. But her need to have him was way too strong and she stepped back over to the couch to straddle his waist.

"I'll take it from here," Christine murmured, taking his hand to move it upwards. "Or maybe I should say I'll take you..." she purred with a heated kiss, both her hands now gripping his on either side of his head. "Keep those there until I tell you," she commanded.

Stephen merely nodded, his eyes locked on hers as his heart raced in anticipation. Getting bossed around during sex was a kink he never knew he had and he loved exploring it with Christine. His breath hitched as her fingers trailed over his arms to settle on his shoulders, and then he let out a low groan as she sank down upon him. She felt like sheer bliss, so tight and perfect. "You're beautiful, Darling," he whispered to her smiling.

"So are you," Christine whispered back with a smile of her own. She kept still for a moment as she lightly massaged his broad shoulders. And then she began to roll her hips in an easy rhythm, angling every stroke just right. She couldn't get enough of the wonderful friction and the room was soon filled with the sounds of their mingled mewls and moans.

"Stephen, ahhhh.... t-touch me, please..." Christine urged breathily, guiding his hands to her shoulders. He softly caressed her skin, his thumbs tracing over her jaw and throat. She shivered at the touch and then moaned as he cupped her breasts. His fingers gently pinched and plucked at her nipples, and she gave another snap of her hips with a soft and shuddering breath. She caught a questioning in Stephen's eyes, and she nodded before he lavished hot and wet kisses on her chest. She rode him even harder, her fingers tangling in his hair as he licked and sucked her nipples.

"Nnngha... Christine," Stephen growled, both hands now gripping her hips as he moved with her. Christine keened as their strokes hit the right spot, her fingers digging into his skin. As incredible as their physical connection was their emotional one ran even deeper. They locked gazes again and she could see the deep well of desire and tenderness in Stephen's eyes. Those eyes had seen many universes, and she was clearly the center of his. Christine had never been this close with any man and never imagined being so adored, and her heart swelled to bursting with everything she felt for him.

"Unngha... oh, God... so close..." Christine moaned as she slammed down on him harder and faster, the heat building inside her. Stephen was right with her as he matched her thrust for thrust, grunting with every pass. "Come with me, baby... come with me now..." she panted, and in the next moment she threw her head back with a cry as an intense orgasm washed over her. Stephen was right with her, clutching tight to her hips as he bucked up and spilled inside her with a groan. Christine shuddered in sheer ecstasy, riding out her final throes before slowly coming down from her high. She went boneless in Stephen's embrace and he held her close as they both caught their breath. The movie had been over for some time and the Netflix menu now filled the TV screen.

Stephen smiled lazily as he stroked Christine's hair. "You're incredible," he murmured with a kiss on her forehead.

Christine grinned as she burrowed into his chest. "I aim to please," she replied.

"And you did not disappoint," Stephen said on a chuckle. He switched off the TV and they stayed entwined on the couch for a short time, both too blissed out to move. Christine shivered a little as the air cooled her skin, and a moment later the Cloak of Levitation draped itself over her body. "I'm starting to think it likes you better than me," Stephen muttered with a quirked eyebrow. "But... I think it has the right idea. We should get to bed," he added smiling, gesturing with his hand for their scattered clothes to organize themselves into a neat pile and float off to the master suite.

Christine was starting to drift off. "Couldn't we fly, too?" she said on something between a moan and a yawn.

"We could, yes. But I enjoy carrying you. Come on, young lady," Stephen replied twinkling.

Christine hummed with a smile, shifting so Stephen could get to his feet. She then happily let herself be pulled into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as her head rested on his shoulder, the Cloak still covering her.

"I don't know how I deserved you," Stephen whispered with a kiss on her neck, the lights dimming as he carried her off to bed.

`````````````````````````````````````````````

Stephen couldn't imagine a more perfect start to the day than waking up with Christine in his arms, and his mood was made even better by the knowledge that her rotation at the hospital didn't start until late morning. He dozed contentedly as they lay with her back to his chest, occasionally brushing feather-light kisses over her neck or shoulder. He had never been one for cuddling but then again he had never slept with someone he truly cared for. When Christine awoke they shared sweet whispers and lazy kisses that quickly led to tender lovemaking. Afterwards they made themselves get out of bed to shower together, where yet again they gave into their desire. Stephen concluded that making the portal between the Sanctum and Christine's apartment was one of the wisest decisions he'd ever made.

After they finally dressed Stephen insisted on making breakfast even though Christine assured him she would have been fine with cold pizza. "What sort of boyfriend would I be if I let you eat leftovers?" he scoffed, and Christine gave in with a laugh. When their meal was finished and the table cleared, he accompanied her to the general library and they paused at the bookcase that opened to the portal back to her apartment.

"Have a good day at work, Darling," Stephen offered smiling, his hands cupping her face.

"You have a good day too, Magic Man," Christine replied sweetly before they shared a long and tender kiss goodbye.

As soon as Christine was gone and the portal safely closed Stephen headed for the third floor, as Wong was sure to have arrived in the occult library by now. The room held a vast collection of spell books and could only be accessed by Stephen and other sorcerers like him. As he arrived there Stephen couldn't help his smile; his friend and comrade was wearing earbuds and tapping his foot as he perused one of the ancient volumes.

"Adele?" Stephen called out. Wong had been furthering his musical education since their first meeting and Stephen had been more than happy to teach him.

"Eminem," Wong replied completely deadpan as he took out the earbuds. "Good morning, Stephen," he greeted genially. "I trust you had a good night?" he then asked with the faintest of smiles.

"Yes, very good," Stephen replied, his own smile brightening.

"Going out to run errands, now?" Wong asked, noticing his friend's attire. Stephen was now wearing a dark blue button-up, casual charcoal slacks, and black loafers.

"Just going to pop over to see the Avengers. I shouldn't be long. I'll have my cell on in case anything comes up," Stephen told him.

"If you see Miss Maximoff, would you give her my regards?" Wong asked.

Stephen nodded. "I will, my friend. See you later," he said.

"See you later, Stephen," Wong said with a nod before replacing his earbuds and resuming his reading.

Stephen smiled to himself as he started for downstairs. He wondered if Wong was ready to sample music from the '70s. Perhaps Earth, Wind, & Fire would be a good group to start with. When he reached the foyer he pulled out his Starkphone, searched for Steve Rogers' number in his contacts,  
and dialed.

"Doctor Strange, good morning. What can I do for you?" the super soldier greeted.

"Good morning, Captain," Stephen replied politely. "I'd like to pop over to see you and I want to make sure I'm not interrupting anything important," he said.

"Nope, not at all. I'm at the common room of the Avengers compound with Romanoff and Stark," Steve told him.

"Oh, very good," Stephen said. Stark's presence was sure to make the conversation... interesting. "I'll be there shortly," he added.

"See you in a few moments," Steve said before the call ended.

Stephen slipped into his black leather jacket before pocketing his phone, and then checked to make sure his wallet was on him. He then reached into his pants pocket for his sling ring, slipped it on his fingers, and gestured to open a sparkling portal leading to the Avengers' compound in upstate New York. The building's common area could be seen clearly on the other side and he simply stepped through to get there.

"At least your mode of transport doesn't ruin the lawn every time," Tony Stark offered with a smirk before sipping his cup of coffee. Stephen wasn't surprised that the tech genius had greeted him with a quip. He'd met Stark casually at various galas and fundraisers and found him to be as much grating as charismatic. Stephen had long suspected that his humor might have been hiding a deeper pain; God knows he himself often used humor as a defense. It was only since coming back to New York that he'd gotten to know the other man better and it was clear that his time as Iron Man had softened his hard edges.

"If it's any consolation, Mjolnir left quite a mark on one of the statues at the Sanctum. That's why he and Loki will never bunk with me again. At least not at as a pair," Stephen replied wryly as the portal closed behind him. "Good morning, Stark, Captain, Miss Romanoff," he greeted the three Avengers.

"Welcome back, Doctor," Steve offered genially as they shook hands. The super soldier had as firm a grip as one might imagine and he looked like he came straight out of the comic books Stephen had read as a boy. He was the square-jawed, blue-eyed personification of Mom and Apple Pie, as straight an arrow as they came. But Stephen could see something more in those eyes, eyes that belied his true age and had clearly seen so much.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Steve asked him, gesturing to the comfortable-looking chairs and sofas.

"Be glad to, Captain. Thank you," Stephen replied with a nod, opting to seat himself in one of the chairs.

"Coffee, Doc?" Tony asked, raising his cup.

"I've had some already, thanks," Stephen told him genially.

Natasha Romanoff was already seated across from Stephen. The redhead was beautiful and no doubt fierce. She was also the hardest one to read but that wasn't surprising given that she had been one of SHIELD's top super-spies. If anything Stephen felt like an open book in front of her, not dissimilar to how he would sometimes feel in the Ancient One's presence. He couldn't help feeling a pang at this reminder.

"What brings you to these parts, Doctor Strange?" Natasha asked him with a friendly smile. Steve sat down next to her and Tony planted himself in another one of the chairs. Steve and Natasha seemed particularly at ease next to each other, which didn't escape Stephen's notice

"Nothing dire, I assure you," Stephen told them. "I'm glad I caught you, Stark. Saves me having to RSVP by phone or e-mail," he added.

Tony looked at Stephen over the rim of his coffee cup. "RS...? You're coming to the Halloween party?"

Stephen smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Tony grinned. "Hey, now we've got a party! Say, you think you could do your voodoo to make some scary effects and liven things up a bit? I can afford the top special effects people but even they can only do so much," he said.

Stephen could hear a long-suffering sigh from Steve and noticed the eye-roll from Natasha. He himself barely bit back a groan, but then he thought of a response. "Um... I'm usually loath to do such parlor tricks but I might make an exception..." he replied coyly.

Tony theatrically moaned. "Ugh, I knew that was too easy. Okay, Doc, I'll bite. What's your price?" he offered.

"It concerns my old workplace, Metro-General Hospital. Every year the patients of the children's ward do trick-or-treating and there's also a party for them and their families. One of my former colleagues asked me to ask you if some of the team could join in the festivities this year. I'll be heading to the Baxter Building later to ask the Fantastic Four if they'd be interested in taking part," Stephen said.

"Mmm, you and Johnny Storm in the same room? I'd like to be a fly on the wall when that happens," Natasha said with a knowing smirk.

"Wish I'd been there to see you give Mr. Hot Stuff the big chill, Strange," Tony put in twinkling.

"To be fair, guys, Storm was practically drooling over Doctor Palmer," Steve pointed out.

Stephen cleared his throat as his cheeks flushed. "That's water under the bridge," he said. If there was one thing he learned quickly about the superhero community it was that they loved to gossip. Metro-General was very much the same in that regard.

"I'd make a remark about how hot your lady-friend is but I don't want to risk my armor getting whammied," Tony joked before his face split in a shark-like grin. "Say... is this the 'former colleague' you're asking this favor for? Oooh, you are far gone, aren't you?"

"To be clear, she was asking on behalf of the head of the children's ward. And my feelings are my own business," Stephen said in a bland tone.

Steve spoke up. "We'll ask the rest of the team if they'd like to take part, and you can count me in for sure," he said genially.

Natasha smiled. "Cheering up sick kids? How can I say no?"

Everyone then looked to Tony, who raised an eyebrow. "You are aware I'm not a children kind of person, right?" he offered.

Stephen smirked. "Neither am I, but I'm still going," he said.

Steve grinned. "Come on Tony, it's for the kids."

"And it's for Doctor Strange scoring boyfriend points," Natasha added twinkling.

Stephen huffed and let his head drop for a moment before regarding the billionaire again. "Come on Stark, help a fellow dude with awesome facial hair out," he said with another little smirk.

Tony's brows went to his hairline. "Really, Strange? You're gonna play that card?"

"And the scary effects card," Stephen replied, sitting back in the chair and smiling like the cat that got the cream.

"Man, you drive a hard bargain..." Tony muttered before having another sip of coffee.

"You have no idea," Stephen replied dryly.

Tony was quiet for a moment. "Will Doctor Palmer be gracing my humble affair with her presence?" he asked with a little smile.

Stephen nodded. "We'll both be there," he told him.

Tony let out a long suffering sigh. "Okay... go ahead and count Iron Man in," he said.

Steve chuckled and Natasha couldn't help her snort.

"Thank you," Stephen said with a smile.

"When do you need us there, Doc?" Steve asked.

"The Saturday evening before Halloween. Around 7 'o clock," Stephen told him. "Thank you all again, and thank you for seeing me. I'll let you get on with your regular business," he added as he made to get up.

"Sorry you have to chat and run, Doc. We're going to have a workout shortly and Wanda's been telling me you're quite a sparring partner," Natasha said smiling.

Stephen returned her smile. "Wanda's being kind. I can't imagine my skill is at the level of the three of you," he replied.

"How would you know unless you go against us?" Natasha told him twinkling.

Stephen raised his eyebrow with a genial smirk. "Is that a challenge, Miss Romanoff?"

"We could do it at another time," Steve put in. "But that being said, I also think it's a good idea. Sparring against someone with your abilities could sharpen us for the next time someone like Loki or Doctor Doom mounts an attack," he added.

Stephen was thoughtful. "Well, as more mystical threats emerge you're sure to face them more often. You need a good idea of what you could come up against. I can spare some time before going to the city," he offered.

"I'd be glad to pass on the message to the Fantastic Four. Save you the trip," Steve told him.

"I'll take you up on that, Captain. Thank you," Stephen said smiling.

"Call me Steve, please," Steve said, returning his smile.

"Then please call me Stephen. We all might as well be on first-name terms if we're going to socialize and work out more often," Stephen replied genially.

"Say, Stephen... can I get out of the trick-or-treat thing if Iron Man kicks your ass?" Tony asked with a shit-eating grin.

Steve scowled. "Really, Tony?" he asked in exasperation.

Stephen smirked. "If Iron Man were to kick Doctor Strange's ass, Tony, I should think you'd want to brag about it to the kids," he retorted.

"Are you kidding? He'd tie a banner to his suit and fly it around the city," Natasha joked.

Tony pointed at her. "Now that's an inspired idea," he said as they rose from their seats.

"You'll have to accomplish said ass-kicking first," Stephen quipped before putting on his sling ring. "Excuse me a moment, I need my gear," he said before opening a portal to the Sanctum.

"Boy, I wish I could do that. Be able to step through a sparkly circle right into Avengers Tower..." Tony murmured before having another sip of coffee.

"If you make the trip to Kamar-Taj and they take you on, they'll show you how," Stephen said, reaching though the portal to grab the bag with his workout gear. He then poked his head through, getting the attention of the Cloak. "Come on, I need you," he said, and a moment later he pulled back to let the Cloak through.

The three Avengers' eyes widened as they looked on in fascination. "Is that alive?" Steve asked quietly.

"In a manner of speaking. Avengers, meet the Cloak of Levitation," Stephen told them as the portal closed. "This is Steve, Natasha, and Tony. We'll be sparring with them today," he then said to the floating swath of red fabric.

The Cloak folded as if offering a bow.

"This is going to be one interesting workout," Natasha said before they started for the gym.

The corner of Stephen's mouth quirked up. "If it's interesting you want, we could have a whirl in the Mirror Dimension," he said as he walked with her and Steve, the Cloak trailing after them.

Tony had hurriedly finished his cup and left it on the counter of the open kitchen. "That sounds... potentially terrifying. And I just saw a floating cape. Really glad I finished my coffee," he said as he jogged after the others.

_TBC..._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing some of you might have been hoping for a scene of sparring in the Mirror Dimension, but since I'm still finding my confidence in writing action scenes I decided to allude to it, instead. I hope my attempt at action in the next chapter will make up for it. This chapter mentions a sick child and a character death from the comics so you might need tissues nearby. Not to worry, there's also some fun in store as Stephen and Christine attend the Halloween party at Avengers Tower. Of course since this is the Marvel Universe it's only a matter of time until all hell breaks loose. And there's also Deadpool being his naughty self, although he's more or less on his best behavior (at least for Deadpool). And this 'verse has always diverged from established movie canon since my first Stephen/Christine story was written before the movie came out. Therefore this continues to portray them as having been only friends before his accident and journey to Kamar-Taj. Also, since I'm having this take place in the future, I'm assuming Stephen will become the Sorcerer Supreme after Infinity War.

This was one of the better aspects of being a doctor, and for that matter Christine thought this was also one of the better aspects of dating a sorcerer-slash-superhero. Her smile rarely left her face as she observed the Avengers and Fantastic Four members who interacted with the young patients of the children's ward. The Halloween party also included parents and siblings and many of the kids had dressed up as their favorite superheroes. Of course some heroes got more attention than others; Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor drew adults and kids alike like moths to a flame. While Cap cut an impressive figure he was also open and gentle with the kids, patiently answering their questions and even thrilling them by letting them touch his shield. Tony Stark wasn't what you'd call a natural with children but he won them over with his rapid-fire humor and he warmed up even more as he fell into discussions of science and engineering with a few of them. While he talked in their language he also treated the young ones like adults, which they clearly appreciated. Thor himself had quite the knack for storytelling, relating with great relish to his captive audience rousing sagas of his various exploits with other superbeings. Christine particularly appreciated his tale of a recent mission with 'The Great Earth Wizard Stephen Strange.' Stephen's wry reminder that he was a sorcerer drew laughter from the demi-god and the kids alike, and Christine herself giggled. The corner of Stephen's mouth merely quirked up with a lopsided smile, which softened as he caught her eyes.  
  
Stephen himself didn't have many kids come up to him, which Christine suspected probably suited him just fine. It wasn't so much that he disliked children as much as he didn't have time for them. When he was a hot-shot neurosurgeon he didn't have time for people at all, laser focused on becoming the best and keeping a perfect record. Stephen had treated younger patients and he was as pleasant to them as he was to adults. He could soothe their fears with his humor and even connected with them with his encyclopedic knowledge of music. Like Tony Stark, he never treated them like kids. Christine remembered one time he spoke with a ten-year-old girl about to have surgery to remove a brain tumor. He answered all her questions, including the hard ones. And while he acknowledged her fear he assured her that he was going to do his very best to make her better. The girl had smiled a little, thanking him for telling her the truth before she wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Stephen had been awkward, of course, but he managed to hug her in return. Christine happened to have watched it all from the doorway and thinking back on it now, that was the moment she first fell for him.  
  
Christine returned her attention to Thor's story when it got to it's climax, which involved his and Stephen's confrontation with a rogue Asgardian sorceress known as Lorelei. According to Thor Stephen fought most valiantly and was one of the bravest warriors he'd ever fought beside. But then as the demi-god breathlessly told, the true hero was the Cloak of Levitation, whose well-timed binding of Lorelei gave the two of them enough of an advantage to finally defeat her. The kids cheered as Thor wrapped up his saga, and many of them turned to Stephen and seemed to now see him in a brand-new light. Christine couldn't help her smile as more of the young patients came his way, and if this made Stephen uncomfortable he hid it well. He treated the kids with kindness, dazzling them with harmless spells and even letting them touch the Cloak when asked. The Cloak itself swayed and fluttered as if enjoying the extra attention, which made the kids 'ooh' in wonder.  
  
"Those two should put an act together," Christine heard Wanda say at her side.  
  
" 'The Great Earth Wizard Strange and his Incredible Cloak'?" Christine retorted with a chuckle before hugging Wanda by the shoulders. "I'm glad you could make it," she told the young woman smiling.  
  
"Sadly I know what's it like to be their age and scared. I'm happy to help them forget their worries and fears if even for a while," Wanda replied softly before a smile came to her face. "The children are warming to Viz."  
  
Christine glanced in the direction Wanda was looking and sure enough Vision now had his own little group around him. The android had made himself transparent and the little ones were eagerly passing their hands through his ghostly figure.  
  
"He must find this all quite... interesting," Christine remarked.  
  
"It's one thing to have a store of information, it's another to actually experience life," Wanda said.  
  
"Speaking of experiencing life, how are you two?" Christine asked her smiling.  
  
"You mean... together?" Wanda replied coyly. "We're good. It's... new for both of us. I've never dated a non-human and he's still learning how to relate to humans. Admittedly, we can't say for for sure if we're in love, at least not in the conventional sense. We know that we care for each other deeply and enjoy each other's company. We just... click. I can't begin to explain why," she added.  
  
"It's one of the great mysteries, how one gets drawn to certain people," Christine said, looking over to Stephen.  
  
"You used to work with Stephen, yes? So you knew him when he... wasn't so nice?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Is that how he put it?" Christine replied with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
Wanda twinkled. "Actually, how he put it was that he was a raging asshole," she said giggling.  
  
"And he would be right," Christine agreed with a chuckle. "But... he had his moments. He was a great doctor and very dedicated to saving lives, no one can dispute that. And he's certainly charismatic but it wasn't just that. I could sense a capacity for good in him, and looking back I hoped I could help to draw more of that out of him. Still, we never got to be more than friends. And then he had his accident and when his hands were injured so badly he just shut the world out, including me," she said softly.  
  
"But he ended up becoming a sorcerer, and also a better person in the process. And then you finally found your way to each other," Wanda said.  
  
"I have to confess that when he literally stumbled back into my life I didn't know what to make of it all, or what to make of him," Christine began. "It was hard to fathom just what he'd gotten himself into, and yet I also saw the change in him. Whatever he'd gone through had brought out the good I always knew he had, and he was the kindest to me he'd ever been. He showed me his more vulnerable side, more to the point he trusted me enough to let me see it. I was drawn to him all over again and I haven't looked back since," she finished.  
  
Wanda was about to offer a reply when they heard zooming sounds and laughter nearby. "I've got you now, Vader!" Johnny Storm exclaimed as he chased after a giggling little Sith Lord armed with a plastic red lightsaber.  
  
"You underestimate the power of the Dark Side!" the kid growled in his best Darth Vader voice, his cape swirling as he turned to face Johnny with his palm turned upward.  
  
Johnny gave a very theatrical groan of agony as he crumpled to the ground in front of Christine and Wanda. "He... he got me," he choked out, much to the women's laughter.  
  
"Hey, you big bully! That's my friend!" Steve Rogers barked out in his best pantomime.  
  
Little Vader didn't miss a beat, whirling to bravely stand his ground in front of Steve. "The power to throw that shield is insignificant next to the power of the Force," he retorted.  
  
"Maybe it is, but I'm still gonna try," Steve said with a smile and a determined jaw as he pulled his shield from his back and held it out.  
  
Little Vader charged at Steve with a growl and the super-soldier indulged him by letting his shield get swatted with the plastic saber.  
  
"Don't give in, Cap!" Wanda called out laughing.  
  
Christine watched the death struggle between Captain America and Darth Vader for a moment before smiling down at Johnny. "Need a hand up, Torch?" she asked him.  
  
"Nah, I'm good," Johnny said grinning as he hopped to his feet. "Hey, Wanda, Doctor Palmer. Heck of a party, isn't it?" he offered.  
  
"We're glad you and Mr. Grimm could make it," Christine replied. Reed and Susan Richards were away at an astrophysics conference and their two children were with them for the trip.  
  
"Aw, we always love meeting kids," Johnny said. "Say, while I have a chance... I wanted to apologize for before, the day of the Doombot invasion. I had no idea you and Doc Strange were... together," he offered.  
  
Christine smiled. "It's alright, really. We weren't broadcasting our relationship at the time. If anything I should apologize for Stephen..."  
  
"I'd like to offer it myself," Stephen said as he suddenly appeared beside them.  
  
Johnny practically jumped out of his skin. "Freakin' hell! How do you do that? Do sorcerers get taught ninja skills, too?" he offered.  
  
Stephen smiled wryly with a quirked eyebrow. "You could say that," he replied. "I am sorry for hitting you with that spell. As Christine rightly pointed out I potentially endangered your recovery," he added sincerely as he offered his hand.  
  
Johnny seemed unsure for only a moment, and then he accepted it with a genial smile. "It's okay, Doc. I shouldn't have hit on your girl," he replied as they shook.  
  
"And I shouldn't have been so... childish," Stephen said before they let go.  
  
Christine bit her lip, feeling her cheeks heat up as she remembered how she and Stephen were far from childish in the supply closet afterwards.  
  
There were kids and parents drifting in and out of the room all evening as groups of them trick-or-treated around the hospital at different times. Some children in the ward were too sick to participate so their siblings would do it for them or some kids would take their friend's bag as well as their own. Christine noticed Natasha Romanoff speaking with one small family that had just arrived, presumably because the parents were dressed as Black Widow and Hawkeye. Natasha's back was to her so she could barely see the child she had stooped down to talk to. All she could make out was the top of a head of black hair. Natasha nodded with a kind smile and put a reassuring hand on the little one's shoulder as she rose to her feet, and when Christine saw the boy she couldn't help feeling a little awestruck. Stephen noticed where she was looking and turned to see Natasha walking over to them with the child and the parents not too far behind. Christine saw him blink in real surprise and could only imagine what he was feeling; the boy was dressed as Stephen, the details of his costume perfect right down to the cape scaled down to his size. He even had a small black beard drawn onto his face.  
  
Still smiling, Natasha introduced the child who appeared to be around eight years old. "Stephen, this is Jeremy. He was a little nervous about coming up to you so I said I would go with him," she explained.  
  
Stephen was quiet for a second or two, seemingly unsure about what to make of having such a devoted little fan. And yet Christine could see a softness in his blue-green eyes; he was truly touched. "Well, hello, Jeremy," he offered in a gentle tone as he stooped to the boy's level.  
  
"H-hi," Jeremy replied shyly.  
  
Stephen smiled. "So who's your favorite superhero? Wait, let me guess... Iron Man? All the kids love Iron Man," he said with a chuckle.  
  
Jeremy giggled, slowly overcoming his initial shyness. "You're my favorite, Doctor Strange!" he said.  
  
"Me? Really?" Stephen asked, theatrically touching his chest. "I'm very flattered, Jeremy. But I have to admit I'm quite surprised. There's not much that's special about me; I just make stuff happen by waving my hands and I have this cool cloak..." he went on twinkling.  
  
"But you make the coolest stuff happen, and your cloak can make you fly! You're a real-life sorcerer and you're awesome!" Jeremy enthused.  
  
Stephen's smile warmed. "You think I'm awesome? Well if you say so, it must be true," he replied. "You've got a pretty cool cloak yourself, Jeremy. Is it okay if I touch it?" he then offered.  
  
"Mine doesn't move or make me fly," Jeremy told him.  
  
"But it's still really cool," Stephen assured him. "Would you like to touch mine? I promise it doesn't bite," he added as one corner of the Cloak gave the boy a little wave.  
  
"Whoa..." Jeremy murmured in wonder. "Yeah, sure!" he then beamed before reverently running his hand over the red fabric. "You can touch my cloak if you want," he added.  
  
"Thank you very much, Jeremy," Stephen said, gently rubbing the fabric of the boy's cape between his thumb and forefinger. "Was this made for you? The workmanship is excellent," he added smiling.  
  
Jeremy grinned. "My mom made this for me. And she and Dad made their costumes. We go to New York Comic Con every year," he explained.  
  
"And I bet you always draw lots of attention," Stephen replied twinkling, which made the boy giggle again.  
  
Christine couldn't stop smiling as she watched the two of them, so much so that her face was starting to ache.  
  
"Are trick-or-treating for yourself or for someone else tonight?" Stephen asked the boy gently.  
  
Jeremy sobered a little bit. "For my sister, Jessie. She was too sick to go herself," he replied softly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jeremy," Stephen offered sincerely.  
  
The boy nodded. "Jessie's here for chemo and her favorite is Black Widow. She said she'd visit Jessie later," he said.  
  
"I'd very much like to visit Jessie too, if that's alright," Stephen offered.  
  
Jeremy brightened. "Would you, Doctor Strange? That would be great!" he said before biting his lip. "You're a real doctor, right? Can you help my sister?" he asked softly.  
  
Christine felt a sudden lump form in her throat and could sense Stephen's conflicted emotions as he struggled for an answer.  
  
"I am a doctor, but I don't practice anymore. And when I did practice I wasn't a cancer doctor," Stephen told the boy carefully.  
  
"What about with your magic? Do you have a spell that can help her?" Jeremy asked.  
  
Stephen swallowed hard. "I-I can't cure her if that's what you mean. There are some things that are beyond even a sorcerer's help. Believe me, Jeremy, if I could cure Jessie I would," he said. Jeremy hung his head and Stephen laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "One of the hardest things to accept is that you can't control everything. I'm still working on that, myself. But that doesn't mean you have to give up on hope. Do you love your sister, Jeremy?" he offered.  
  
Jeremy sniffled. "Y-yeah, I do," he murmured.  
  
"Then Jessie already has an advantage. The love of her family will go a long way, and I'm sure her doctor is an excellent one," Stephen began. "I can't foresee what will happen, but I know it will do Jessie a world of good if you and your parents stay strong and keep on believing in her. It will help her to stay strong and keep believing in herself," he added.  
  
"She is strong, Doctor. She's one of the strongest and bravest people I know," Jeremy asserted.  
  
Stephen smiled and nodded. "Well then, I'd say that cancer has a heck of a fight on it's hands," he replied.  
  
"She can beat it, I have to believe she will," Jeremy said.  
  
"And you keep on believing it, Jeremy," Stephen said, giving the boy's shoulders a firm and gentle squeeze.  
  
Jeremy smiled and nodded. "I will. Jessie hasn't given up, and neither will I," he said before throwing his arms around Stephen's neck. "Thank you, Doctor Strange," he murmured.  
  
Stephen swallowed again, caught off-guard for a moment before slowly returning the embrace. "You're very welcome, Jeremy," he replied softly.  
  
Christine sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes and fell for Stephen Strange all over again.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A short time later Stephen took Jeremy's parents aside to offer to give their daughter some special medicines and tea, and he also let them know he could perform certain spells to ease any discomfort or pain. Both parents gratefully accepted and Stephen got the name of Jessie's oncologist so he could consult with her at a later time. Afterwards Christine noticed Stephen looking somber and contemplative before quietly leaving the room. She made her excuses to Natasha before following after him. Stephen was only a few paces ahead of her in the hall and she reached out to touch his shoulder. "Okay if I keep you company?" she offered smiling.  
  
Stephen paused and turned to look her way. "I've always been okay with your company," he replied warmly. "I'm heading for the cafeteria balcony. Just need some fresh air," he explained.  
  
"I can use some myself," Christine replied sweetly, lacing her fingers through his as they continued on their way. Whatever stares they drew were from anyone who wasn't on the medical staff. The doctors and nurses were always focused on their work and had seen so much that hardly anything could make them bat an eye.  
  
They crossed the cafeteria and Stephen opened the glass door to the balcony for Christine before stepping out to join her. She shivered a little at the cool autumn breeze and the Cloak immediately wrapped itself around her shoulders.  
  
"I'm really starting to believe it likes you better," Stephen muttered with a wry smile before looking out over the skyline and letting out a sigh.  
  
"You were really great with that kid," Christine offered.  
  
Stephen let out a bitter chuckle. "I used to think such words were a load of bullshit," he replied.  
  
Christine nodded with a smirk. "I remember," she said before her expression softened. "Those words meant a lot to him coming from you," she added quietly.  
  
Stephen took in and let out a breath. "I... I wasn't expecting that. To see a kid dressed like me..."  
  
"You're a hero, a role model," Christine told him.  
  
"And doesn't that beat all?" Stephen said before turning to her. "I started on this path to heal my hands, but ended up finding a greater purpose. I never set out to become a hero, to have kids looking up to me. How... how can I live up to such an image?" he wondered.  
  
"By being the best Doctor Strange you can be. But that doesn't mean you have to be perfect. You strived for perfection far too long," Christine said.  
  
"I didn't learn the folly of that until it was too late," Stephen said.  
  
"But it started you on the path to where you are now," Christine replied.  
  
"Master of the Mystic Arts, superhero..." Stephen said before turning to her with a smile. "And I have Metro-General's most beautiful doctor by my side, who I have to admit looks pretty good in my Cloak."  
  
"It's pretty warm. No wonder you hate to take it off," Christine said twinkling as she wrapped the fabric tighter around her.  
  
"To be more accurate, it hates to be taken off," Stephen said wryly. The corner of the Cloak playfully swatted at at his arm in retaliation. "Oh please, you know it's true," he teased the relic.  
  
Christine chuckled and Stephen twinkled at her. The Cloak then resettled itself around her as they quietly looked at the view. Moments later she heard Stephen sigh and saw his hands tighten around the railing.  
  
"It's so unfair..." Stephen whispered, his brow and mouth drawn tight in anger. "That boy shouldn't have to worry about losing his sister at his age..."  
  
Christine swallowed hard. "You're thinking about Donna, aren't you?" she murmured.  
  
Stephen blew out a harsh breath. "How could I not?" he muttered bitterly.  
  
Christine slowly nodded. Years ago when they went out for a drink after a particularly hard day Stephen confided in her about his younger sister Donna who had tragically drowned. "Stephen, it wasn't your fault. You were only a boy..." she offered gently.  
  
"I was her big brother, Christine. It was my job to protect her and I failed," Stephen bit out, angrily swiping at the tears that fell down his cheeks. "The Ancient One was right; I succeeded because I was afraid to fail. The real truth of it was I was afraid to fail again," he murmured, swallowing hard.  
  
"It's only human to be afraid of failure. And that fear drove you to try to control death, and yet... I think that fear ended up controlling you in a way," Christine said.  
  
Stephen twisted his hands around the railing before letting out a sigh. "Are you sure you weren't a sacred woman in a previous life?" he offered with the faintest of smiles.  
  
"If that's the same as a wise woman, then I'll take it as a compliment," Christine said with a smile in return. "It's wisdom gained from hard lessons learned in the ER. Much as you would like to, you can't save everyone and if it's someone's time... well, it's out of your hands. Some things are also beyond a doctor's help," she added softly.  
  
"As you say, hard lessons to learn," Stephen murmured, reaching over to wrap his arm around Christine's shoulders and pull her close. The Cloak then shifted, sliding out from under his arm to fold around the couple as much as it could. Christine turned a little in Stephen's embrace to  
thumb away the drying tears from his face.  
  
"Thank you," Stephen whispered, his smile warming as he clasped her hand over his cheek.  
  
"You're welcome," Christine whispered back, gazing tenderly into his eyes.  
  
They stood for a few moments longer in each other's arms, watching the night sky and the lights of the city. Christine was smiling as she leaned her head on Stephen's shoulder. "How cool is it, though? Kids going as Doctor Strange for Halloween?" she offered.  
  
Stephen chuckled, his heart feeling lighter. "I... have to admit, it's pretty damn cool. No doubt Stark and Storm were eating their hearts out," he replied with his patented shit-eating smirk.  
  
"The newer and humbler Doctor Strange, ladies and gentlemen," Christine wryly quipped with a playful smack on Stephen's middle.  
  
Stephen's shoulders shook with laughter as he kissed her forehead.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"I'm ready whenever you are, Darling," Stephen called out before checking his belt one last time.  
  
"Almost done with my makeup," Christine called back. Moments later his breath hitched as he saw her emerging from the bathroom: Her honey-blond hair was twisted in an elegant braid and she was dressed in a stunning white gown just like the one Princess Leia wore at the end of _Star Wars: A New Hope_. The wispy fabric clung to her body in all the right places and the silver necklace and belt completed the outfit perfectly.  
  
"I'm... sorely tempted to call Tony and tell him we can't make it," Stephen told her, his voice going down an octave.  
  
Christine smiled. "I understand what you mean..." she purred as she crossed the room to him. Her hazel eyes sparkled and he could tell his Han Solo outfit had it's desired effect. "God, you look amazing..." she said, clearly admiring what the black vest, open collar shirt, form-fitting trousers, and black leather boots did for him. "My hero..." she murmured, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning close for a kiss until she stopped. "You shaved," she remarked, tracing a finger over his jaw.  
  
Stephen blushed. "Not really. It's... an illusion," he admitted sheepishly. "Do you prefer me without the beard?" he then asked.  
  
"I prefer you do what makes you happy," Christine said sweetly before kissing him softly. "Wow, it really feels like it's not there," she then offered as she cupped his cheek.  
  
"Maybe some nights I could go to bed... 'clean shaven'," Stephen replied twinkling.  
  
"If the mood strikes," Christine said with a grin before kissing him again. "You're handsome either way," she whispered against his lips.  
  
"And you make a beautiful princess," Stephen whispered back smiling. "I had such a crush on her when I was a kid," he added, admiring her costume once more. "I'm almost wishing you opted for the dancing girl outfit, but I hate the idea of all those superheroes drooling over you," he then added with a chuckle.  
  
"Mmm, and now I have a mental note for later..." Christine replied with a coy smile. "And on that note, my mystical scoundrel, we should get over to Avengers Tower," she added as she tugged on his hand.  
  
"Soon as I speak with Wong," Stephen replied smiling as they started downstairs.  
  
They found Wong sitting in front of the fire reading an old volume of Edgar Allan Poe, the Cloak standing in a corner of the room like a silent sentinel. The moment he sensed their presence he marked his place and regarded them with a smile. "Off to the Tower?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, we are. Just wanted to check in," Stephen replied genially. "You're okay greeting the trick-or-treaters, yes? I don't know the usual protocol..."  
  
"This is a house just like any other, except when it senses magical beings with ill intent," Wong assured him.  
  
"And then what? Is there like a magical security system?" Christine asked.  
  
"Yes, you may say that. Only the most skilled sorcerers can break it's protection spells. Kaecilius and his zealots were only able to enter this Sanctum because he... knew the code," Wong replied.  
  
"And there's not many others that know it?" Christine asked.  
  
The corner of Wong's mouth quirked up in a smile. "We've changed the code since then," he replied.  
  
Christine let out a breath. "Well, that's a relief," she said.  
  
"We should go before he starts regaling us with horror stories," Stephen said. "I'll have my phone with me, Wong. So call or port over to the Tower if there's an emergency," he added.  
  
"I will, not to worry. Enjoy yourselves, Doctors," Wong offered.  
  
Stephen nodded. "We will, thank you," he replied before pulling his sling ring out of one of the pockets of his vest.  
  
"Should I take my coat?" Christine asked him.  
  
"We'll only be porting to the Tower and back again," Stephen told her.  
  
Christine thought for a second. "That should be alright, then," she said. "Have a good night, Wong," she then offered smiling as Stephen opened the portal.  
  
"Thank you Doctor Palmer, and the same to you," Wong replied.  
  
Stephen offered his hand to Christine and helped her through the sparkling golden circle before following her over to the other side.  
  
They emerged from the portal straight into the conference room of Avengers Tower, one of the few places there that Stephen knew well. Christine softly whistled as she regarded the sleek table, luxurious leather chairs, and computers and monitors that seemed to come straight out of J.J. Abrams' _Star Trek_ movies.  
  
"Good evening, Doctor Strange," a pleasant voice with an Irish lilt said from some hidden speakers, which made Christine start with a gasp. Stephen chuckled softly and she speared him with an indignant look.  
  
"Good evening, Friday. Thank you for not sounding the alarm," Stephen said smiling.  
  
"You're quite welcome. Mr. Stark informed me that you and Doctor Palmer would arrive directly into the Tower," Friday replied genially. "It's good to meet you at last, Doctor Palmer," the voice added.  
  
Christine looked up to the ceiling. "Um... hi," she said with a little wave. "Your name's Friday? Are you Mr. Stark's AI? I heard it sounded like a British guy," she offered.  
  
"That was his previous AI, Jarvis, who was since uploaded into the memory center of the Vision," Friday explained.  
  
"Oh, and that's why he sounds British. Okay..." Christine said. "And I thought your cult was weird," she murmured to Stephen.  
  
"News flash, Darling. We're in a weird world," Stephen murmured back twinkling.  
  
"Ha, ha..." Christine said wryly. "Come on, Captain Solo. Show me a good time," she added as she looped her arm through his.  
  
"I fully intend to do that, but first we have to go to this party," Stephen said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh dear God, you're on a roll," Christine groaned.  
  
"The elevator will take you directly to the penthouse level, Doctors. Happy Halloween and enjoy your evening," Friday offered.  
  
"Thank you very much, Friday," Stephen replied.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Christine said before they headed for the elevator.  
  
The ride up took only minutes and then the doors opened to reveal Avengers Tower's lavish penthouse done up in all sorts of Halloween finery; cobwebs, figures of classic monsters and other creatures, jack 'o lanterns, streamers and flameless candles in colors of black and orange, and so on. The party was already in full swing; lively music filling the room and guests in colorful costumes mingling, drinking, dancing, or playing pool.  
  
"Welcome, Doctors!" Tony was the first to greet them as they stepped into the room. He was dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow, wig and jewelry included, so he jingled as he walked.  
  
"Tony," Stephen said with a smile and a nod as they shook hands. "Allow me to introduce Doctor Christine Palmer," he then offered.  
  
Tony grinned with a gallant bow. "Doctor Palmer, welcome to Avengers Tower," he said, kissing her hand just like the pirate would.  
  
Stephen didn't miss a beat. "Alright, alright..." he began, gently prying Christine and Tony's hands apart as she giggled. "You old smoothie," he said to Tony with a wry smirk.  
  
Tony huffed. "Old? That would be Cap," he quipped before something caught his eye. "Hey! You shaved!" he said before he pouted a little. "What the hell, Strange? I thought we were awesome facial hair bros!"  
  
"What?" Christine said with a confused look for Stephen.  
  
Stephen rolled his eyes. "It's... a thing," he said. "And don't get your breeches in a twist, Stark. I just used some of my... voodoo," he added, his nose wrinkling a little.  
  
"You mean..." Tony cocked his head, peering closer at Stephen's face. "The beard only appears to be gone?"  
  
"Magic," Stephen said in a hushed voice with jazz hands, which made Christine snort.  
  
"And people call me a smartass," Tony playfully grumbled. "Well anyway, I've now done my 'good host' thing. Come mingle, eat, drink, and be merry," he then offered as he ushered them further inside. "Uh-oh, looks like Thor's tending bar at the moment. We've got Asgardian witch's brew on tap," he said, going over to pat Stephen's shoulder. "Let him serve you at your own risk," he murmured conspiratorially before heading off to see to other guests.  
  
Stephen turned to Christine with a quirked eyebrow. "Are you feeling up for a little risk?" he asked.  
  
"I've got the Sorcerer Supreme on my arm. I'm feeling pretty brave," Christine replied twinkling.  
  
Thor had his usual wide smile as the couple came up to the bar. "Wizard Stephen! Lady Christine! 'Tis very good to see you again!" he greeted heartily.  
  
"Hello, Thor," Stephen offered with a smile and a nod. The Asgardian had been the first Avenger to befriend him when he came to him for aid in searching for the then-missing Odin.  
  
"Always good to see you too, Thor. You look amazing," Christine said smiling. Thor had come to the party dressed as a Jedi Knight from _Star Wars_.  
  
"Ah, thank you! As do the two of you. Clearly we were of the same mind. I find those films rather enchanting," Thor replied grinning.  
  
"I try to marathon them as least once a year," Stephen said smiling. "Tony was mentioning something about some... Asgardian brew?" he then asked curiously.  
  
"And no doubt cautioning you, but you have no need for worry. I had our best brewery in Asgard make a batch more suitable for... Midgardian constitutions," Thor replied. "May I pour you some?" he then offered smiling.  
  
"I'm game," Stephen said smiling.  
  
"You only live once, right?" Christine said twinkling.  
  
"This lady is truly worthy of you, Friend Stephen," Thor said grinning before pouring their drinks.  
  
"She's much too good for me," Stephen replied, giving Christine a soft smile.  
  
"Ah, so this is where we're having the Rebel Alliance meeting," said a voice rich with warmth and humor. They turned to see Sam Wilson join them at the bar costumed as Finn from _The Force Awakens_. "I'm sensing a theme here," the man known as Falcon offered with a chuckle.  
  
"All we're missing is an alien band playing jazz," Stephen said smiling as Thor put his glass in front of him. "How are you, Sam?" he then greeted the Avenger. Wilson had taken part in another team workout that involved Stephen and the sorcerer found him genial, humorous, and fiercely loyal.  
  
"Good overall, but now and then I think I see the walls going all wavy. That mirror dimension is a trip, man," Sam replied twinkling.  
  
"I take it Stephen has been putting the Avengers through their paces?" Christine asked smiling before sipping her glass of ale. Stephen followed suit and it was definitely like no beer or ale on Earth; very full-bodied and even a little sweet. Just one sip gave a rather pleasant buzz.  
  
"Mmm, and then some," Sam agreed as Thor slid a glass of the amber-colored Asgardian brew in front of him. "You must be Doctor Palmer. Sam Wilson," he added smiling as he offered her his hand.  
  
"The Falcon," Christine said genially as they shook. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry you couldn't make the kids' party."  
  
"I'm sorry, too. I had to see one of the clients of the VA at the last minute," Sam said soberly.  
  
"I hope they're okay," Christine offered.  
  
Sam nodded with a little smile. "Just really needed a friend that night. Comes with the territory of the job," he said.  
  
"Steve mentioned to me that you counsel at the VA. I think that's really great," Christine said smiling.  
  
"I feel damned privileged to be an Avenger, but I know I can also make a difference one person at a time. Kind of like you do, I guess," Sam said.  
  
Stephen and Christine shared a look, and Stephen felt a twinge of shame at how he used to scoff at her for working at the ER. "Saving lives always makes a difference, however it's done," he said.  
  
"Agreed," Christine said smiling.  
  
"I'll drink to that," Sam said with a smile of his own as he raised his glass. The couple followed suit and all three glasses clinked together before they drank. "Man, I won't be needing my wings so long as I have this stuff," Sam said chuckling.  
  
"Neither will I need my Cloak. This is primo stuff, Thor," Stephen said grinning.  
  
"I'm pleased you like it, my friends," Thor said happily.  
  
"I take it you also brought some of the original Asgardian stuff?" Christine asked him, curious.  
  
"Verily. For myself, the Lady Sif, and the Captain. Naturally the more foolhardy Midgardians are curious to try it but I strongly discourage them," Thor said.  
  
"In other words, one sip of the full-on ale will knock you out on your ass," Sam said chuckling.  
  
"I'm still crossing my fingers for someone to take up the Pepsi Challenge," said a grinning young woman as she joined the group accompanied by a young man and a taller woman who looked practically like an amazon. "Aw man, I'm feeling awkward in this crowd," she added. Her costume was Colombia from _Rocky Horror_ and the young man was dressed as Eddie from the same movie. The tall brunette was dressed as a Jedi like Thor was.  
  
Thor's brow crinkled in confusion. " 'Pepsi Challenge?'," he asked.  
  
The young woman rolled her eyes. "It's an old commercial, Thor. This guy oughta know it," she said, gesturing to Stephen.  
  
"Yep. A classic from the Stone Age," Stephen said wryly as he had another sip of ale.  
  
The young woman giggled. "Hey, I like this guy! And I like this costume, wow!" she enthused.  
  
The guy dressed as Eddie smiled. "Looks like it came straight from the movie," he said in an English accent.  
  
"I stole it from George Lucas, how did you guess?" Stephen replied twinkling. "Thank you, Mr...?"  
  
"Oh! Boothby, Ian Boothby," Ian said as they shook hands. "And this barmy woman here is Darcy Lewis," he introduced the young woman.  
  
"'Barmy' better be a good word," Darcy said in a playfully threatening tone. "Nice to meet you. And you too," she offered to Stephen and Christine. "Your costume's pretty awesome too, Miss...?"  
  
"Palmer. Christine Palmer," Christine said smiling.  
  
"Doctor Christine Palmer to be exact," Stephen said proudly.  
  
The tall woman brightened. "You must be the great Migardian Wizard Stephen Strange," she said before bowing deeply. "The Lady Sif, at your service. It's an honor to meet you at last," she offered.  
  
"Um... thank you," Stephen replied with an awkward bow of his own, still not used to this kind of treatment.  
  
Sif smiled before bowing to Christine. "Lady Christine. I agree with Lady Darcy, your costume is most becoming," she said.  
  
"Thank you... Lady Sif," Christine said with a respectful nod.  
  
"Omigod, you're Doctor Strange? Oooh, you're as handsome as they say!" Darcy said grinning. "Hey, I thought you had a Tony Stark-goatee kind of deal!" she added, which brought out a few snorts from the group.  
  
Stephen smirked. "To set you straight, young lady. Tony Stark has a Stephen Strange-goatee kind of deal," he retorted.  
  
"Oooh, I'm gonna tell him you said that!" Darcy said.  
  
"That'll give him the perfect excuse to ask for a rematch," Sam said grinning. "The Doc kicked Shellhead's ass in the Mirror Dimension," he told Christine with a wink.  
  
"Any time, any place. It's on," Stephen said cockily as he knocked back another swallow of his drink.  
  
"Oooh... forget the Pepsi Challenge!" Darcy said giddily.  
  
"I think that ale's going to your head, Sweetheart. How about we go mingle?" Christine said smiling as she took his hand.  
  
"I'm gonna do the same. I'll see you all later," Sam said, nodding and smiling to everyone before taking his leave.  
  
"You too, Thor. Ian and I can take over here," Darcy offered.  
  
Thor seemed cautious. "You do know which brews are which?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah I do, Muscle Man. Besides, they're clearly labeled," Darcy said.  
  
"I'll make sure she doesn't cause any mischief," Ian said.  
  
"Hey!" Darcy said with a pout.  
  
Thor smiled, clearly assured. "Then Friend Ian, Lady Darcy, I pass the bartending duties on to you," he said, stepping away from the bar to let the young couple take over.  
  
"Maybe I can hear some more about what happened in the Mirror Dimension," Christine murmured to Stephen twinkling as they drifted through the room arm-in-arm with drinks in hand.  
  
"Just as you surmised, I put them through their paces," Stephen replied with a smirk.  
  
"Mmm-hmm, and by chance no one got the drop on you, right?" Christine teased him.  
  
Stephen's face turned neutral. "Well... Natasha is quite a clever opponent," he admitted.  
  
"Oooh, I'm curious to hear more..." Christine said smiling. "Oh, there's Wanda and..." she added, looking closer at the couple who was approaching them. "Is that Vision?" she wondered quietly.  
  
"I think it is..." Stephen murmured. Upon closer inspection they could recognize the angular features of the android. He appeared as a human male with long blond hair and blue eyes and was dressed in 18th century garb complete with boots, breeches, and a long blue velvet brocade coat.  
  
"Stephen, Christine, hi! You both look wonderful!" Wanda greeted them brightly.  
  
"So do you! Both of you!" Christine said grinning as they hugged. "That is such an adorable costume, Wanda!" she then offered.  
  
"I thought it... appropriate," Wanda said twinkling. She was dressed in a long-sleeved red satin dress with a sparkly belt at the waist and red leather high-heeled boots. And on her head she wore a small pointed cap adorned with stars and moons which was framed by a pair of black mouse ears.  
  
Stephen couldn't help his grin as he pointed at Wanda. "The Sorcerer's Apprentice, _Fantasia_ ," he enthused.  
  
Wanda beamed. "I hoped you would like it," she said.  
  
"I love it," Stephen said smiling. "And Viz, you look incredible," he offered.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor Strange. With the Mind Stone is I can make myself appear human if and when I wish. It's... beneficial when I want to go out in public, as you say, incognito?" Vision said with a pleasant smile.  
  
"Mind Stone?" Christine asked.  
  
"Remember what I told you about the Eye of Agamotto?" Stephen asked, and Christine nodded. "The Mind Stone is another Infinity Stone," he explained.  
  
"And it is also the source of my power," Vision supplied. "In case you are wondering, I am garbed as the Vampire Lestat," he then offered.  
  
"I thought you were! You look terrific," Christine said smiling.  
  
"I had no idea what a handsome fellow he really is," they heard Natasha say as she joined them. Her costume of choice was Wonder Woman and it showed off her figure quite nicely. "You're not so bad yourself without the beard, Doc," she added to Stephen twinkling.  
  
"Only for tonight, Natasha," Stephen replied with a lopsided smile.  
  
Christine couldn't resist letting this opportunity slip by. "Stephen was mentioning to me what a worthy opponent you made in the Mirror Dimension, Natasha," she said.  
  
Natasha smiled coyly. "The thing about making the playing field confusing is that on a rare occasion the other side will be confused, as well," she said.  
  
Stephen hummed monotonically. "Well, I was occupied in a duel of shields against Captain Rogers. Still, I should have paid closer attention," he said.  
  
"And that's why we like to spar against new people when we can. It makes us sharper," Steve said as he came up to them with a smile and dressed as Superman. "Stephen, Christine, happy you could join us," he said as he and Stephen shook hands.  
  
"Happy we could come, Steve," Stephen replied smiling.  
  
"Hello, Steve. And Happy Halloween," Christine offered warmly.  
  
"The same to you," Steve said nodding. "You know Stephen's pretty impressive with those energy shields of his. He almost caught me by surprise once or twice," he added with a lopsided grin.  
  
"'Almost' against Captain America is pretty damn good," Christine said with a proud smile for her lover.  
  
"I'm just grateful I was able to keep up with you, Steve," Stephen said genially.  
  
"I don't think Tony's feeling too grateful to have gone against you, Doc," Natasha smirked.  
  
"Yeah, what's the saying? You 'schooled' him pretty good," Steve said with a wicked grin.  
  
"Well, maybe next time he'll be more respectful of the Mystic Arts," Stephen said dryly before sipping his drink.  
  
Vision's lips quirked into a smirk of his own. "I'm sorry to have missed that particular workout session," he said.  
  
The group chuckled and then something caught Steve's attention. Stephen looked in the direction he was and saw Tony greeting another group of guests.  
  
"Agent Coulson and his team just arrived. I'm going to go say 'hello'," Steve said, and it seemed to Stephen that he locked eyes with Natasha for a little longer than normal friends would. "Excuse me please," the super-soldier then offered to the group smiling before taking his leave.  
  
A moment later Natasha smiled and nodded over to someone across the room before turning back to her companions. "Christine, I don't think you've met the Bartons, yet," she said.  
  
Christine's eyebrows went up. "Barton? As in Hawkeye?" she asked. "I only saw him in passing at the hospital after the Doombot attack," she added.  
  
Natasha smiled. "The one and the same. I'll introduce you if you like," she said.  
  
"I'll come with you. I want to say 'hi' to the kids," Wanda said with a smile of her own.  
  
Vision was about to speak when his brow crinkled. "I think Tony wants me for something," he said.  
  
The rest of them looked to see and sure enough Tony was waving for Vision to come over in his own unique way.  
  
Vision sighed patiently before turning to Wanda. "Would you like me to bring you back a drink?" he offered.  
  
"Vodka," Wanda replied simply.  
  
Vision nodded. "I shouldn't be long," he said before he and Wanda kissed light and quick.  
  
"You know where to find me," Wanda told him sweetly.  
  
As the rest of them threaded their way through the partygoers Christine and Wanda took a moment. "Looks like things are still good," Christine murmured to the younger woman smiling.  
  
"Very. And I can say the same about you," Wanda replied twinkling.  
  
"Funny enough, this is the first real party we've gone to together. Before that we went to a couple of hospital functions and only as friends. It's... really nice to be at a gathering as a couple," Christine said.  
  
"You're both very happy and relaxed, and I don't think it's just the Asgardian ale," Wanda offered with a lopsided grin.  
  
Christine merely smiled coyly as Stephen gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Aunty Nat!" said an excited voice, and a moment later a little brown-haired girl dressed as Rey from _The Force Awakens_ dashed right into Natasha's arms.  
  
"Hey there, Sweetpea," Nat said smiling as she hugged the girl close and warm. "Don't you look pretty! Say, I think you know these nice people, here," she added twinkling, nodding in Stephen and Christine's direction.  
  
The girl brightened in sheer delight. "Oooh, Han Solo and Princess Leia!" she said excitedly.  
  
Stephen smiled. "And you must be the new hope of the Jedi Order," he said.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady. We were talking to your friend Finn just now," Christine put in twinkling.  
  
"You mean Uncle Sam? Doesn't he look great?" the girl said grinning as Natasha set her back on her feet. "I'm Lila, by the way. Lila Barton," she added with a little wave.  
  
"I'm Christine, and this is Stephen," Christine replied smiling.  
  
Lila was about to reply when an dark-haired older boy dressed as Captain America bounded to her side. "Hey, Sis, Franklin and Val..." he began before his eyes caught Stephen and Christine. "Whoa... cool!" he said.  
  
Lila sighed in that way little girls do. "This is my older brother, Cooper," she offered.  
  
"Hello, Cooper. You look rather cool, as well," Stephen greeted genially.  
  
"Thanks!" Cooper replied with a grin.  
  
"Anyone have a hug for me?" Wanda asked the kids sweetly.  
  
"I do!" Lila said brightly before bounding into Wanda's waiting arms. "You look pretty, Aunty Wanda," she offered.  
  
"So do you, poppet," Wanda told Lila. "And you look very handsome," she offered to Cooper before they hugged as well. "Now where's... oh, look!" she said grinning as a couple dressed as Danny and Sandy from _Grease_ approached them, both of them holding hands with a little Spider-Man who was toddling between them. "Doesn't Nate look adorable!"  
  
"I'm just grateful we passed on Tony's offer to make him little webshooters," the woman said wryly as she picked up the little Spidey and held him on her hip.  
  
"Aw, come on. That would've been so cool," Clint Barton said before ruffling the toddler's hair. "Isn't that right, little buddy?" he offered to the boy grinning.  
  
"I'm raising four children," the woman muttered with a fond shake of her head. "Welcome to the funhouse. I'm Laura Barton," she then greeted Stephen and Christine genially.  
  
"This is Christine and Stephen, Mommy," Lila helpfully offered.  
  
Clint looked up with a lopsided smile. "Hey, Doc. Good to see you again," he said before offering Stephen his hand. "Boy, I'm glad I decided against going as Han Solo this year," he added on a chuckle.  
  
"Pleasure to see you again, Mr. Barton. I'm sorry you've had to miss our recent workout sessions. Your teammates speak very highly of your skills," Stephen replied as they shook.  
  
"Hopefully we can rectify that soon," Clint replied genially before turning to Christine. "And you must be Doctor Palmer," he greeted smiling.  
  
Christine returned his smile. "Call me Christine, please. Very happy to meet you," she said as they shook hands. "I love your costumes! _Grease_ is one of my favorite movies," she added.  
  
"Aw, thanks! You two look pretty amazing, too," Clint replied grinning before turning to Wanda. "Whoa, and so do you! Oh! Because you've been training with Doc Strange, right?" he offered twinkling.  
  
Wanda chuckled. "And... you win a cookie!" she quipped.  
  
"Oooh, good thing Lucky isn't here!" Lila said before murmuring to Stephen and Christine, "He's our dog and he loves cookies."  
  
"You want to say 'hi' to this cookie?" Laura asked Wanda smiling as she patted little Nate's tummy.  
  
"You don't even have to ask," Wanda replied brightly as she came closer to the little boy in his mother's arms. "Hello there, Nathaniel Pietro. Look how big you're getting," she cooed as she let the tot take hold of her finger.  
  
Stephen noticed Christine's swallow as he put his arm around her shoulders. Wanda had told them about her brother Pietro who had died in Sokovia while saving the lives of Clint and a civilian boy.  
  
"You have a beautiful family," Christine murmured to Clint smiling.  
  
"They're the most beautiful thing in my life. And they remind me of why I do this; what I'm fighting for," Clint replied softly.  
  
A moment later a blond boy about Cooper's age clad in an Iron Man costume ran up to join them. "Hey, Coop, Lila! You gotta see... Oh! Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Barton, Miss Romanoff, Miss Maximoff," he offered.  
  
"Hi there, Franklin," Natasha said smiling. "These are our new friends Doctors Stephen Strange and Christine Palmer. Stephen and Christine, this is Franklin Richards, Reed and Sue's son," she then offered.  
  
"Hi," Franklin said with a lopsided smile and a wave. "I've heard my family talk about you. You do magic, right?" he said to Stephen.  
  
"Yes, that's right," Stephen replied.  
  
"But you're also a doctor? I didn't know doctors could do magic," Franklin said.  
  
"Well, it depends on your perspective," Stephen replied pleasantly. "But anyone can be a sorcerer if they study and practice long enough," he added smiling.  
  
"Whoa, awesome..." Franklin murmured.  
  
"Franklin, couldn't you wait for me?" they heard a little girl whine just before she joined the group. She was also blond like the boy, a little younger than Lila, and dressed as Elsa from _Frozen_.  
  
"It's not my fault you decided to wear a skirt," Franklin grumbled.  
  
"Franklin! Be nice to your sister!" Susan Richards scolded as she walked up. Her costume of choice was a blond yeoman from _Star Trek_ ; red minidress, upswept hairdo, and all. "I see you two have met my son. This is my daughter, Valeria. Val, this is Christine and Stephen," she said smiling.  
  
"Stephen does magic," Franklin told his sister grinning.  
  
The girl's eyes brightened. "Really? Wow!" she said before looking up at Stephen. "Are you Inhuman, mutant, or did you get zapped with cosmic rays?" she asked him.  
  
"Val, don't be nosy," Sue chided gently.  
  
"It's alright," Stephen assured her before focusing on Val. "To answer your question, young lady, I didn't go through terragenesis, I've never been in space, and as far as I know my genetic code is normal," he told Val smiling.  
  
"He learned magic by studying," Franklin told his sister.  
  
"And practice," Stephen put in.  
  
"Oooh, so I could, too?" Val asked eagerly.  
  
"I have a feeling you can do anything you put your mind to, Valeria," Stephen told her smiling.  
  
"She usually does," Franklin said, playfully nudging Val with a light jab of his elbow.  
  
"You mean that as a compliment, right, young man?" Sue asked him twinkling.  
  
"'Course!" Franklin said, which made Val grin.  
  
"Did your husband come with you tonight, Sue?" Christine asked smiling.  
  
"Yes, I was actually able to drag him from the lab," Sue said chuckling before looking across the room. "Although... it appears my husband has been roped into a scientific debate with Tony and Vision," she added.  
  
Everyone looked over to see Tony and Vision in an intense discussion with Reed Richards, dressed in the blue medical uniform of the Starship Enterprise. Moments later they were joined by a young couple dressed as a mad scientist and the Bride of Frankenstein; they were part of the group that had arrived with Agent Coulson.  
  
"Fitz and Simmons must be in heaven right now," Natasha said with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Isn't that typical? This is supposed to be a party and they're talking shop," Johnny Storm said wryly as he joined them. He was also dressed as one of the Enterprise crew, his tunic in the gold color of the command rank.  
  
"At least Dad isn't cooped up in the lab," Franklin said knowingly.  
  
"And Stark was able to drag himself out of the workshop," Clint said.  
  
Christine wrapped her arms around Stephen's middle. "And this one had wanted to spend tonight reading his spell books," she said twinkling.  
  
"My hero," Stephen said with a wry smile before kissing her softly.  
  
"Mommy, I'm hungry. Can I get a snack?" Lila asked Laura.  
  
Laura made to speak up before the rest of the older kids chorused the same sentiment. She merely smiled patiently. "Okay, okay. I can do with something myself," she said.  
  
"I'll come with you," Sue offered. "Can we get anyone anything?" she then asked.  
  
Everyone answered in the negative.  
  
"I can take Nate," Clint told his wife smiling, and a moment later the gurgling tot was passed into his father's arms.  
  
The boys jogged ahead of their sisters and mothers and barely missed colliding with a teenage boy costumed as a zombie; tattered clothes, gaping wounds, and all. He was caught off-balanced enough to sway on his feet and barely hold on to his glass of cola and plate of food. "Whoa, yikes! Watch out!" he squeaked, literally stutter-stepping into the group's orbit. "Ah... sorry, sorry!" he apologized as he got his bearings.  
  
"Nice eye-hand coordination, Pete," Clint offered twinkling.  
  
"Aw, thanks... thanks, Hawkeye," the brown-haired teenager said, smiling shyly at everyone like he was star-struck. He brightened upon seeing Nate. "Hey, look at you, little guy! Nice costume!" he offered.  
  
"Spidey's his new favorite," Clint said twinkling. "And how many times do I hafta tell ya, kid? Call me Clint," he added with an easy-going smile. Stephen found it an interesting contrast; how Barton was so friendly and yet was clearly the type of man one didn't want to cross. "Say, have you met Doctors Strange and Palmer?" he asked the boy, nodding towards Stephen and Christine.  
  
"Strange?" the teenager asked quietly before gaping outright at Stephen. "Whoa, you're the magic guy? Hi! I'm..." he offered, clearly about to extend his hand until he realized both of them were still full. "Um, sorry..." he said sheepishly.  
  
Stephen smiled. "It's alright, Mr...?"  
  
"Oh! Parker, Peter Parker. I'm an intern at Stark Industries," Peter replied grinning. "Nice to meet you, big fan. Oh, and nice to meet you too, Doctor Palmer," he then offered.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Peter. How long have you been working for Mr. Stark?" Christine replied smiling.  
  
"Since last summer. I work with Mr. Stark on special projects; I'm kind of an assistant," Peter said.  
  
"That's very exciting," Christine said brightly.  
  
"You're telling me! I'd love to tell you more but it's super-top secret kind of stuff, and..." Peter's voice faded as he saw Steve approaching with two men and a woman. "Oh man, you wanna talk about exciting? That's Wolverine!" he added, his voice going up an octive.  
  
Johnny's eyes were glued on the young brunette woman dressed as Green Lantern, whose tight costume hugged her in all the right places. "Who is that?" he asked Natasha quietly.  
  
"Agent Daisy Johnson, aka Quake. One of Coulson's prize proteges and an Inhuman," Natasha told him before her lips twisted in a knowing smirk. "Just so you know, Romeo, the last guy she hung out with was also a hothead."  
  
Johnny grinned. "So she has a type, huh? Bodes well for me, then," he replied.  
  
"Did you miss the part where she said she's a prized protege of Coulson? He's very protective," Clint said with a smirk of his own.  
  
"What, he'll flash-freeze me if I do her wrong?" Johnny scoffed.  
  
"He'll find a way," Clint replied with a hint of menace.  
  
A moment later Steve and his companions joined the group. "Hello, again. Hey Clint, Peter, Johnny," he greeted everyone with a smile. "I believe some of you have yet to meet Agents Phil Coulson and Daisy Johnson from SHIELD..." he introduced the young woman and a bland-looking balding man who was dressed as Luke Skywalker from _Return of the Jedi_ and holding a green lightsaber. "And Logan from the X-Men, who's also known as Wolverine. We fought together in the war," he finished.  
  
Logan took out his cigar with a nod. "Hiya, folks," he greeted before putting it back in his mouth. He had his own glass of Asgardian ale and hadn't bothered to go all out with his masquerade, merely wearing a t-shirt that said, 'THIS IS MY COSTUME!' with a black leather jacket, jeans, and boots.  
  
"Doctor Strange. Glad to meet you at last," Coulson said pleasantly as he offered his hand. "We've had our eye on you for quite some time," he added.  
  
"Yes..." Stephen said neutrally, taking Coulson's hand in a firm grip. "Going back to Project: Insight, I understand."  
  
An awkward silence fell and Christine furtively took another sip of her ale. Neither she nor Stephen had paid close attention to the news about the SHIELD data dump and they'd only known about Stephen being targeted by HYDRA because Nicodemus West was a major geek about such things and was all too eager to pass on the story.  
  
If Coulson was chagrined or embarrassed he didn't show it. "I sincerely wish that had never happened and I'm truly sorry that you were put in any danger. Please believe me when I say that SHIELD is on your side and we only wish to look out for you like we do all the heroes; mutants, Inhumans, and humans alike," he offered as they released each other.  
  
Stephen appraised the other man for a moment or two. "Well, if Captain Rogers vouches for you... he did save me and the other Insight targets after all..." he began before giving a little smile. "And why would a Jedi lie?"  
  
"Phil's as straight a shooter as you'll ever know. Nat and I vouch for him, too," Clint offered.  
  
"Three Avengers? That is some bona fides," Stephen said before regarding Phil once more. "Just so you know, if you're looking to recruit me you'd be wasting your breath. We sorcerers make our own... agency," he told him.  
  
Phil nodded with a pleasant smile. "We'll let you alone to do your thing, not to worry. However, SHIELD has encountered mystical threats before. So if it should happen again, can we count on you?"  
  
"I'm glad to help in any way I can. If SHIELD should ever need assistance, you know where to find me," Stephen said smiling.  
  
Johnny then took the opportunity to speak up. "And of course SHIELD can also count on the Fantastic Four," he offered before turning his megawatt smile on Daisy Johnson. "Agent Johnson, right? I don't think we've had the opportunity to meet. Johnny Storm."  
  
Daisy gave him a long, appraising look. "The Human Torch. Yeah, I've seen your work," she replied as they shook hands. "Wow, and the rumors are true; you and Cap could be twins," she added with a teasing smirk.  
  
Johnny flushed and cleared his throat while Steve hid a smile behind his hand. "Ahm, yeah... freakin' weird, isn't it? But I suppose there's worse people I could be twins with..." he replied. And then his eyes narrowed a little as he noticed the gauntlets on Daisy's forearms. "Huh, I don't remember Green Lantern having that as part of his costume," he said.  
  
"That's because they're usually a part of my costume, Captain Storm," Daisy replied with a coy smile.  
  
Johnny flashed a lopsided smile. "So 'Quake' has a costume, eh?" he asked.  
  
Daisy smirked. "I'm an agent of SHIELD, so technically it's a uniform," she said.  
  
"I love a lady in uniform," Johnny replied twinkling, sipping his drink.  
  
"And you like it even better on the floor, right?" Daisy smirked, which elicited a cough from Phil.  
  
Logan chuckled. "I'd say the little lady's got your number, pal," he said.  
  
Daisy snorted. "I usually hate being called 'little'. But as it just so happens, I'm a fan," she replied with a grin.  
  
"So am I, Mr... is it Mr. Wolverine?" Peter asked furtively.  
  
"Just call me Logan, kid," Logan replied simply.  
  
"Whoa... th-thanks," Peter said with a grin. "I love your claws, man. I think they're pretty awesome. I can't decide which is better, the claws or Sgt. Barnes' metal arm. Say, Cap, where is the Sarge?" he offered.  
  
"He's currently out of the country, on a deep cover mission for SHIELD," Steve told him.  
  
"I hope he comes back safe," Christine offered kindly.  
  
"He will. Bucky's tough as nails," Steve said with a little smile.  
  
"Damn straight, he is," Logan said as he raised his glass.  
  
In time the group got to conversing among themselves; Clint and Natasha had a chance to catch up with Phil, Wanda now had Nate in her arms and talked with Christine and Daisy, and Stephen, Johnny, Logan, and Steve shared stories with Peter as an eager listener. Vision eventually returned with Wanda's drink and Tony joined in with some tall tales of his own.  
  
"Oooh, is it storytime now?" a somewhat high-pitched voice broke into the conversation. An instant later a strange man in a Dracula costume and a face-covering red mask seemed to literally pop out of nowhere. "I should tell you folks about the time Wolvie and I..."  
  
"Don't even, Wilson," Logan growled, clenching his free hand in a fist as his claws slowly unsheathed.  
  
"Aw, you don't even know which story I'm gonna tell," Wilson whined.  
  
"And I don't wanna know," Logan grumbled. "Stark, tell me again why you invited this guy?"  
  
"Because he would've crashed, anyway," Tony said dryly.  
  
"Aw, you love me, Iron Babe," Wilson said, throwing a arm around Tony's shoulders and twirling a dreadlock around his finger. Tony growled with a roll of his eyes as he shrugged the man off, and Wilson merely giggled before catching sight of Stephen and suddenly clapping his hands over the sides of his covered face. "Ohhh, oh my god... look at you, Han Solo!" he said gleefully.  
  
"I wouldn't mess with him, Wade. He can literally send you into another dimension," Johnny said.  
  
"Please do it, Doc," Logan muttered as he retracted his claws.  
  
"Aw, you love me too, Wolvie, and you know it," Wade said with a clear grin in his voice. Even with the mask his emotions were fairly easy to read. "You wouldn't send me into another dimension, would you, tall dark and..." he went on, putting his face within inches of Stephen's. "Hot damn, those cheekbones oughta be listed as deadly weapons!"  
  
Stephen's jaw twitched as he gently pushed the man back. "Ahm... thank you, Mr... Wilson?" he offered.  
  
"Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool, at your service!" Wade replied with a jaunty salute. "And you are...?" he added solicitously.  
  
"Doctor Stephen Strange," Stephen supplied, strongly emphasizing the 'doctor' part.  
  
Wade let out a theatrical gasp. "The Sorcerer Supreme? Holy shitballs!" he squealed.  
  
"Language, Wade," Steve said patiently.  
  
"Aw, give me a break, Cap. Baby Spider-Man has no clue," Wade said, pointing at Nate. "And I'm sure this kid here has already seen his share of 'R' rated movies..." he went on as he pointed at a pink-cheeked Peter. In the next instant he did something totally bizarre and turned away to speak to a non-existent person. "... and speaking of 'R' rated movies, check out my big-screen debut now on Blu-ray!"  
  
"What's he talking about?" Daisy asked, as confused as everyone else.  
  
"It's this thing he does. A lot of us are past trying to figure it out," Johnny said.  
  
"I amend my earlier statement, Doc. Wilson's already in another dimension," Logan said.  
  
"Don't we all live in our own dimensions, really?" Wade offered in a slightly more academic tone before refocusing on Stephen. "I guess you'd be the expert on such things, eh, Doc?" he offered, appraising him yet again. "Man, I really don't think Sorcerer Supreme's the title for you. More like Sorcerer Su-dream..."  
  
Christine looked ready to pull Stephen's fat out of the proverbial fire when an irritated huff was heard. "There you are, Wade!" said a beautiful dark-haired woman dressed as Elvira, big wig, low-cut dress, and all. Stephen found himself thinking that Christine wouldn't have looked too out of place as Dancing Girl Leia after all.  
  
"Vanessa, ma cherie! Love of my life!" Wade said happily as the woman approached. "This isn't what it looks like, I swear! Gorgeous people just keep flocking to me for some reason!" he added hastily.  
  
"Is this scamp bothering you all?" Vanessa said apologetically as she looped her arm around Wade's. "He's gone way over his candy quota," she added.  
  
Suddenly they heard a horrified shriek come from the kitchen area. "Apparently I'm not the only one," Wade said.  
  
Tony's phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. "What is it, Friday?" he asked into the speaker.  
  
"Sir, Mrs. Richards and Mrs. Barton urgently request that you come into the kitchen. There appears to be a... problem with the decorations," the AI replied.  
  
"The decorations?" Tony asked, baffled. "What kind of problem?"  
  
"Trying to ascertain now. I think you need to come and see for yourself," Friday said.  
  
Tony's brow crinkled in both confusion and concern. "On my way," he said before putting away his phone.  
  
"I'll come with you," Steve offered.  
  
"So will I," Clint said. "Wanda, would you and Vision mind watching Nate a little longer?" he then asked.  
  
Both Wanda and Vision nodded. "Not at all," she replied.  
  
"Are you doing a spell, Strange?" Tony asked Stephen point-blank.  
  
Stephen shook his head, now baffled himself. "Not at all. I would tell you if I were," he replied.  
  
Tony nodded. "Okay, how about you come with us, too? I have a feeling you need to see this as well," he said.  
  
"I'll admit I'm curious," Stephen said as he put his drink on the nearest table. "I'll be right back," he then told Christine with a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"I'll be waiting," Christine replied with a little smile.  
  
Stephen followed the three Avengers and on the way Tony asked Reed Richards to join them as well. They were stopped just short of the kitchen by an excited Franklin Richards and Cooper Barton.  
  
"Coop, are you okay?" Clint asked in concern, stooping down to look his son over for anything amiss.  
  
"Dad, you gotta see it to believe it!" Cooper said.  
  
"Those are some amazing robotics, Mr. Stark! I can't believe you let them run so buggy, though. Hah, I said 'buggy'!" Franklin said laughing.  
  
Reed had also stooped down to his son's level. "Robotics? What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Come see, Dad. Mom's holding them until Mr. Stark can turn them off," Franklin said as he took Reed's hand.  
  
"Tony?" Steve asked his friend, more confused than ever.  
  
"I swear, I have no idea," Tony said as they headed into the kitchen.  
  
The sight they encountered was usual, to say the least. Laura Barton was holding the two distressed little girls close while Sue Richards had up an invisible shield to hold back a very animated large hairy spider, a medium-sized skeleton dressed as a bloody butcher, and the skeleton of a raven. All of them were charging at the barrier as if trying to attack. "Tony, please tell me you can turn these things off," Sue gritted out.  
  
Tony gaped, now very worried. "Those aren't robotics, Sue. They're... were, regular decorations," she said.  
  
"What are they, then?" Steve asked.  
  
"They... were ordinary decorations like Mr. Stark says. I'm doing all possible scans but I still can't ascertain the source of their power. It's possible it's something unknown to Earth science," Friday offered.  
  
"Alien or... " Reed began, looking to Stephen. "...magic."  
  
"Not my magic," Stephen said firmly, watching the things with both fascination and curiosity.  
  
"Coop, go with your Mom and the girls, okay?" Clint asked his son.  
  
"But, Dad..." the boy began to whine.  
  
"Do as I ask, please. The ladies need ya," Clint said firmly.  
  
"Go with them, too, Franklin. Find Uncle Ben and Uncle Johnny and stay close to them," Reed said.  
  
"Do I have to?" Franklin asked.  
  
"Yes, you do. Your Mom and I and Hawkeye are depending on you boys to look after the girls and Mrs. Barton," Reed told him with a little smile.  
  
Franklin smiled a little. "We won't let you down," he said with a firm nod.  
  
Laura smiled in approval of both men and Sue managed one as well.  
  
"Come on, Franklin, let's find your uncles," Laura said, beckoning for both boys to come over.  
  
Lila was still very worried and Clint gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Sweetheart," he told her.  
  
"We'll be fine, Lila. Dad's on it," Cooper said to his sister smiling as he took her hand.  
  
"Be careful, Mommy and Daddy," Valeria said softly.  
  
"Always am," Sue offered, her smile brightening a little.  
  
"We promise," Reed said smiling, giving his daughter a quick hug and a kiss.  
  
Once Laura and the kids were gone Stephen drew on his power and with a few quick gestures conjured his energy whip. "Go ahead and lower the shield, Susan," he requested.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sue asked him.  
  
"You can't hold them forever," Stephen countered.  
  
"He's right," Reed said, his body going pliant. "I've got your back," he told Stephen.  
  
"Stay sharp, fellas," Steve told Clint and Tony as they got into defensive stances.  
  
"Lowering the shield... now!" Sue said.  
  
All three things lunged as soon as the barrier was gone but Stephen was just as quick, striking at them with a snap of his wrist. The skeletons fell apart on impact but the spider was tougher, still trying to charge despite the loss of three legs. Reed's reflexes were fast and he stretched his arm and fingers out to grab and subdue the creature. Stephen then shared a look and a nod with Reed, and once the other man released the spider Stephen flicked his wrist to coil the whip around it. With one more quick strike, he slammed the thing to the floor and it finally stilled. Everyone then waited with baited breath.  
  
"No trace of the power source detected," Friday said quietly.  
  
They all sagged with relief as Stephen's energy whip dissipated.  
  
"Someone's clearly messing with us," Clint said ruefully.  
  
"Apparently someone with magic," Tony began, looking meaningfully at his comrades. "And how many people with a grudge against us have magic?"  
  
"Sir!" Friday spoke up with alarm. "I'm detecting..."  
  
The rest of the AI's words were lost as the sounds of screaming and breaking glass came from the common area.  
  
  
_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter! Our heroes deal with the havoc that's been wreaked at Tony Stark's Halloween party, Stephen and a few of his comrades deal with the villain behind it all, and then the Sorcerer has a romantic reunion with his Doctor. Warnings for children in danger (but not harmed), language (I'm looking at you, Deadpool), and a mention of explicit sex.

 

 

Everyone immediately sprung into action. "Friday, get me the suit!" Tony called out as he whipped off his pirate hat and wig.

As they neared the common area Stephen heard the whoosh of thrusters and caught a glint of metal out of the corner of his eye before the Iron Man armor folded itself around Tony. While his immediate concern was about whatever disturbance was occurring Stephen was also worried about Christine and hoped she found cover.

When they reached their destination the group was met with the sights and sounds of pure chaos. Literally every monster out of the collective imagination was attacking the guests, but the majority of the partygoers were giving as good as they got. Stephen recognized some of the creatures as the party decorations, and judging by the broken windows some of the other things had come from outside the Tower.

"Shit! It's like the Halloween decor has risen up to revolt!" Tony shouted through his speaker, blasting a giant bat who was menacing Darcy and Ian.

Clint darted across the room, zig-zagging on his way and even punching out a raging human skeleton. He then stopped, pulled his bow and quiver from a hidden spot, and commenced shooting at any monster he could. Vision had reverted to his normal appearance and was disabling the things with punches through their center masses or Mind Stone blasts at reduced power.

Stephen noticed Natasha battling a life-sized mummy statue, drew his prop pistol from his holster, and weaved a spell over it. "Need a gun, Natasha?" he offered as he tossed it to her.

The red-head smoothly caught it with a smile. "Thanks," she said, turning with a dancer's grace to shoot the mummy in the head. "Nice," she murmured before going to find more things to blast.

Reed and Sue were now fighting their way over to their family and Stephen was about to search for Christine when he heard a strangled groan from Steve. The Captain was wrestling with a life-sized Frankenstein figure and the creature had managed to start choking the him with his Superman cape. Stephen regretted not having the Cloak with him but he thought fast, and on a hunch he gestured with his hands and shot a burst of flame in the monster's face. As predicted the creature cried out and cowered with fear, Steve knocked the wind out of it with a hard elbow in the gut, and then out of nowhere Deadpool leapt into the fray and sliced off the top of the monster's head with a katana sword. Frankenstein promptly fell to the ground with a hard thump.

"Oooh... Tall, Green, and Ugly just went down harder than Lucy Liu in _Kill Bill_!" Wade said excitedly.

Stephen blinked, now noticing that Deadpool no longer wore his cape. "Where did that come from?" he asked, jerking his head at the sword.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Sorcerer Su-dream?" Wade replied cheekily. "Oh, and Cap, I think you'd better follow my lead..." he added before smoothly slicing Steve's red cape off his shoulders. "No... capes!" Wade then shrieked in a perfect Edna Mode voice.

"Um... thanks?" Steve said, also blinking at the man.

There was no time for further banter as another big bat flew right for them. Deadpool quickly sliced it in half before bounding off in search of more combatants.

Sam came to join them, breathing hard. "This is a fine time for Tic-Tac and Hope to be back in San Francisco," he said, referring to Ant-Man and the Wasp.

"And for Bruce and Bucky to out of the country," Steve agreed.

Stephen figured 'Bruce' had to be Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk. "In the meantime we use what we can. Sam, would you hand me your gun and lightsaber, please?" he said.

Sam's brow crinkled. "Why?" he asked.

Steve smiled. "You'll see," he told his friend.

Sam handed Stephen the items as requested, and then the sorcerer weaved the same spell he did with the Han Solo pistol. In an instant the plastic blade faded from the lightsaber handle. "These should help," he said as he passed the weapons back to Sam.

Sam blinked before switching on the lightsaber. It then hummed to life, it's blue blade glowing brightly. "Sweet!" he said grinning.

Before Sam could be too enthralled with the saber two life-sized zombies came out of nowhere, growling and snarling. "Shit!" he shouted before stabbing one through the heart.

Steve got the other one with an uppercut followed by a spinning back-kick. Sam then dealt the killing blows to the head with his blaster.

"Cap!" Stephen heard Johnny Storm shout, and then he looked over to see the young man toss Steve's shield in their direction.

Steve leapt up to catch it, all pure power and grace. In the next instant he slammed a lunging Dracula in the face, and Wolverine came to finish the vampire off with a stab of claws in the heart.

"Thanks," Steve told Logan. "And thank you too, Torch!" he called over to Johnny.

"Thank Franklin, he found your hiding place!" Johnny called back before blasting fire at a rabid werewolf. Quake was at his side and she used her seismic waves to repel a devil-figure that was lunging at them with a pitchfork. The pair then shared a smile before they resumed fighting.

The men split up, and Sam tossed his gun to a grateful Maria Hill who was dressed as Catwoman. Stephen managed to fight his way over to Thor and Sif who were battling King Kong and Godzilla in human-size. Thor was zapping the ape with lightning from Mjolnir but to no avail. "This has to be dark magic!" the Asgardian prince growled in frustration.

"Luckily I've some magic of my own," Stephen said, conjuring his whip and snapping it out to bind both monsters. If this was dark magic then the creatures wouldn't be held for long. "Toss me your lightsabers!" he then urged Thor and Sif.

The two of them shared a confused look before doing as the sorcerer asked. Stephen quickly put his spell over the weapons before tossing them back to Sif and Thor. Sif then pressed the control on the hilt and grinned as the green blade activated with a loud hum. Thor looked down at his saber for a moment before passing his to Sif with a smile. "As they say here on Midgard, I'm good," he said before whipping off his Jedi robe and spinning Mjolnir in his hand.

Sif beamed with the excitement of fresh battle as she activated the saber in her other hand, beams of green and blue shining bright as she twirled both weapons. Suddenly they were confronted by an incoming wave of what were literally vicious, snapping jack 'o lanterns. Stephen had seen some strange things in his life but he never imagined that flying murderous pumpkins would be one of them. And to make things worse Kong and Godzilla had broken free of the energy whip. Thor set about pummeling the creatures with his hammer while Stephen and Sif dealt with the jack 'o lanterns. Sif got to slicing and dicing with the lightsabers as Stephen conjured his shields, swiping at the close ones and flinging the discs of mystical energy to strike down mulitple pumpkins at once. The three of them got separated in the heat of the fight, and the next thing Stephen knew Phil Coulson bounded to his side to deflect an incoming skull-faced ghoul dressed in rags with an energy shield that emitted from his gloved hand.

Steve Rogers had just felled another zombie with a shield strike in the head and he looked on with admiration. "I have got to get me one of those," he murmured to Phil with a smile before dashing off to deal with another rampaging monster.

Phil kept his own smile neutral but Stephen thought he saw a flash of giddy excitement in the other man's eyes. "Thank you, Agent," he offered before gesturing at the lightsaber in Phil's other hand. "May I?"

Phil simply nodded as he passed him the saber, and Stephen made the spell before handing it back to him. "Here you go."

Phil activated the weapon, smiling like he was seeing the best thing ever. "Thank you, Doctor," he said, and a moment later he deftly cut an incoming vampire bat in two.

Among the din of fighting and shouting Stephen could make out the roars and grunts of Ben Grimm, also known at The Thing. He turned to see Grimm and Wanda side-by-side determinedly fighting off flying jack 'o lanterns, bats, and ghouls. Behind them there was a table turned on it's side and Stephen was relieved to see Christine peeking over it before quickly ducking back down.

Phil also noticed her and shared a look with Stephen. "I'll cover you," he said, and an instant later he was fending off incoming creatures as Stephen rushed off to see to Christine, Laura and the others. With the dins of repulsors, flying arrows, slicing swords, and laser blasts in his ears, the sorcerer managed to fight off a few of the attacking things with his energy whip before reaching the table.

"Are you alright?" Stephen asked the group breathlessly as he stooped down, visually accessing them for any injuries. Everyone seemed alright but scared, the boys doing their best to comfort their sisters while Laura held a softly crying Nate close.

"We're okay, we're okay..." Christine assured him as they touched each other's faces. "Hey, your beard's back," she added on a shaky laugh.

Stephen hadn't even realized this until her fingers touched the hair on his jaw. "Had more important things to concentrate on," he said with a lopsided smile. "Hold on, guys. I'm going to get you somewhere safe," he told the group, pulling out his phone and quickly typing a text to Wong explaining the situation and asking to have the Cloak standing by. Wong quickly replied with a 'thumbs up' emoji (which Stephen couldn't help finding funny), and then Stephen pocketed his phone and pulled out his sling ring. "Thor! Sif!" he called out to the Asgardians who had managed to clear their area of the room. "Get Darcy and Ian over here!"

Thor and Sif nodded in reply before jogging off to find their friends.

In that moment of distraction Stephen hadn't noticed the snarling jack 'o lantern that came right for him. The next thing he knew he saw a blur and heard a 'thwip' before the pumpkin was clear across the room trapped in some kind of webbing.

The group blinked and gaped before turning to see Peter Parker at their side, his arm outstretched. Stephen noticed there was a device of some sort on his wrist.

Nate vocalized what they were just realizing, happily burbling out, "'Pida-Mah!"

"Y-you're Spider-Man?" Christine asked the boy softly.

Ben Grimm was standing stock-still, his mouth agape. "I'll be damned," he rumbled.

Peter swallowed hard, and Stephen thought he saw the boy's knees shaking. "Y-yeah. Um... could you not...? I mean..." he stammered, wiping his palms on his pants. "See, my aunt doesn't know..."

Franklin grinned. "Yeah, we can keep a secret!" he said.

"Our family keeps 'em all the time," Cooper said smiling.

"I won't tell," Lila swore.

"Me, neither!" Val echoed.

Christine shrugged. "I... haven't heard or seen a thing," she said.

Before Stephen could say anything Darcy and Ian rushed over and crouched behind the table. "Here as requested, Doc!" Darcy said, a taser gun in her hand and at the ready. "Ooooh, liking the beard," she added twinkling.

"Ahm... careful were you point that, eh?" Stephen asked just before they ducked their heads at the sounds of more crashes.

"It's clobberin' time!" Ben roared before charging at another werewolf.

"I'll keep you covered!" Wanda told Stephen, firing red energy to hold off more incoming foes.

Stephen quickly nodded before slipping his sling ring on his fingers and opening a portal to the Sanctum. "Get through there, quickly!" he urged Christine and the others. At the same time Wong stepped up to the opening on the other side, the Cloak floating nearby.

"You go first, Laura," Christine said.

Laura blinked for a moment and with Nate still in her arms, she quickly and lightly stepped to the portal. Wong helped her to get over to the other side and she turned to the kids. "It's okay, it'll be fine," she assured them.

"Come on Val, Lila," Franklin said. The girls could only stare, unsure of the portal.

"Lila. Mom's okay, see?" Cooper encouraged his sister.

Stephen fought his impatience; he knew the girls were only scared. "It's alright, this is a door to my house. Do you remember _The Lion_ , _The Witch_ , _and The Wardrobe_? It's like that," he said smiling.

"It goes to Narnia?" Val said, perking up a bit.

Stephen chuckled softly. "No. But it's just as cool, I promise," he said.

"Come on girls, you don't want to stay where the monsters are?" Laura said.

"No!" Val and Lila chorused before dashing through the portal and to Laura's side.

The boys, Darcy, and Ian then went through in quick succession, and Christine was about to go when they heard Deadpool screech out, "Hold it, Doc! Got one more here!"

Stephen and Christine turned to see Wade Wilson cutting a swath through the creatures with his katana as he and Vanessa ran towards them hand-in -hand. "Quick, baby! Run through the sparkly golden anus!" Deadpool exclaimed.

Both Stephen and Christine shot Wade a look that said, 'Really????' And Wong stared at the man like he'd grown a second head.

Vanessa scowled. "Oh for God's sake, Wade! There's kids around!" she barked.

"So? They must know what an anus is by now! That 'Uranus' joke is probably old hat to them," Wilson countered as the boys giggled.

"Sorry," Vanessa offered sheepishly before stepping up to the portal. "And thank you," she told Stephen sincerely before going through.

"I will find you!" Deadpool declared to Vanessa in his best Daniel Day-Lewis from _Last of the Mohicans_ , forming his hands into a heart. "Now that I think about it, your hubby should be telling you that, Mrs. Hawkeye," he then said to a bewildered Laura before letting out a war cry and running off to slay more zombies.

The Cloak floated through the portal to fasten itself around Stephen's neck. "That makes an interesting look," Christine said with a little  
smile.

Stephen returned it, framing her face in his hands and kissing her soundly. "Go now. I'll see you when this is over," he murmured after easing  
back.

Christine held his eyes as she touched his hands. "Be careful," she replied, and once they released each other she stepped through the portal.

"I'll keep them safe, Stephen," Wong swore.

"You keep safe, too," Stephen replied before the golden circle closed. He then took a breath and turned into the collar of the Cloak to say, "Let's go to work."

One corner of the collar motioned as if nodding, and then Stephen floated into the air and conjured another energy whip to fend off more of the vicious animated decor. He landed with a crouch on the floor, shields materializing in both hands before engaging in close combat with a few of the life-size creatures that were still standing. As he did so the Cloak deflected or struck at anything that headed his way. While Stephen wasn't as strong as Captain America and Thor or as quick as Black Widow and Hawkeye he dispatched of them easily enough. Now that he thought about it they all seemed to be going down pretty easy. As he scanned the room he realized it was a lot clearer than it was a few moments ago. But Stephen couldn't spare another moment to puzzle over this; taking down these things was the top priority.

The battle was hard and seemed endless, but in time there were only a small group of growling zombies left. They were easily dispatched with laser or sword strikes, and once they crumpled to the floor heroes and SHIELD agents alike were standing mutely as they caught their breath.

Not surprisingly it was Deadpool who broke the silence. "Boy, Iron Babe... you know how to throw a party!" Wilson said with a theatrical twirl of his sword. "Man, you're gonna have one hell of a cleaning bill in the morning," he added as he stepped through the limp and broken decorations that now littered the floor.

"Good thing I thought to give the cleaners an office at the Tower," Tony muttered as his faceplate lifted up.

"Is everyone alright?" Steve called out. He was sweaty and disheveled, his shield still on his arm.

Everyone answered in the affirmative.

"Here, Doc," Natasha said as she handed his pistol back to him. Stephen hadn't even sensed her approach, and he merely nodded as he re-holstered the weapon.

"Friday?" Tony called out.

"No trace of the unknown energy detected. It would appear the crisis is over," the AI replied through the speakers.

"Thank God," Steve murmured before approaching Natasha. "You okay, Nat?" he asked in concern.

Natasha flashed him a lopsided smile. "Don't start mother-henning me, Rogers. I'm fine," she replied. Their eyes locked and an instant later Natasha grabbed the back of Steve's neck and pulled him into a fiery kiss. Steve seemed surprised at first but he quickly melted into it.

Deadpool applauded enthusiastically. "Oooh... superhero kiss!" he exclaimed giddily.

"Hah, I knew it!" Tony crowed, pointing at Sam and Clint. "You two and Barnes owe me twenty bucks each!"

The men groaned as Steve and Natasha shot a look at Tony. "You were betting on us?" Steve asked, incredulous.

"Downtime between world-saving gets boring," Tony retorted.

Stephen cleared his throat. "Ahm, since the Night of the Living Decor seems to have come to an end..." he said, gesturing with his hands to undo the spells on the prop weapons.

"Aww..." Sam murmured as his lightsaber went back to normal.

"It was fun while it lasted," Phil said, turning on his own saber and waving the artificial green blade mournfully.

Steve came to Stephen's side. "Any idea what just happened?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure this was magic. Thor thinks it to be the dark kind, which is certainly possible," Stephen replied.

Tony and Thor had come to join them. "And getting back to our previous conversation, how many of our enemies have magic? Pretty short suspect list," the billionaire offered.

"I have a strong suspicion, but I hope I am wrong," Thor said.

Steve's brow furrowed. "Loki?" he asked.

"It seems to be his work. This attack had a touch of the.. whimsical. He is a trickster, after all," Thor said.

"A trick on Halloween. Yeah, he would do that," Tony said.

"And no doubt you noticed how quickly the battle was resolved," Thor pointed out.

"I certainly noticed," Stephen said thoughtfully.

"Clint said someone was messing with us. Loki would certainly do that," Steve said.

"Just for the sake of doing so? Perhaps, but..." Stephen began.

"Mr. Stark! Captain Rogers!" Friday exclaimed at the same time various cell phones began to ring. "I'm getting reports from all over the city! Attacks by... Halloween decorations," the AI finished.

Phil was just getting off his phone as he approached Stephen and the others. "SHIELD's getting similar reports. Agent May says that Director Mace has ordered teams to mobilize and she's on her way," he said.

Logan finished talking on his own phone as he came to Steve's side. "The X-Men are heading out, too. I'm gonna do the same," he said.

"Don't cut them all to ribbons before we get there, eh? We'd hate to lose out on all the fun," Steve said with a smile as he clapped the other man's shoulder.

Logan smirked. "No promises," he replied before jogging for the elevator.

"Wait for me, Wolvie!" Deadpool called after him, which brought out a groan from the other man. "Thanks for the fun and free food and booze, Avengers! And hey, Sorcerer Su-dreamy!" he added, the blank eyes of his mask practically boring into Stephen. "Lovin' the cape and the beard with the Corellian get-up! Lando would be jealous!" he offered giddily as he dashed to catch up with Logan.

Stephen, Tony, and Steve blinked while Thor seemed mildly amused. "Very interesting man, the Son of Wil," the demi-god said.

"That's putting it kindly," Tony said wryly as he noticed Peter pocketing his phone. "Your aunt alright?" he asked him.

Peter nodded. "She's staying inside the apartment. I gotta suit up and get to Queens..." he said worriedly. "She didn't say anything about our decorations coming alive, though," he added.

"I'm getting no reports of incidents similar to ours. The latest attacks are happening either outdoors or at various businesses," Friday said.

"So the outdoor decorations and store displays are now attacking," Steve said.

"I guess we were messed with this way because we're... us," Tony said before turning to Peter. "I'll go with you as soon as you're ready."

Peter nodded, and once he left Stephen pinned both Tony and Steve with a look. "You let a teenager join The Avengers?" he asked.

Steve sighed. "It wasn't my call at the time," he replied.

Stephen then turned to Tony. "That injured intern a few months ago... after the Doombot attack. That was Peter, wasn't it?" he said.

"Give the man a gold star," Tony muttered. "Look, he's a tough kid and he heals quickly. He'd only go out there on his own so at least with us he gets training and supervision," he added.

Reed approached with a loud cough before the argument could escalate. "We're going to go out with Agent Coulson and his team," he informed the men. "Doctor, our children are at your Sanctum in Greenwich Village?" he then asked Stephen.

Stephen nodded. "Yes. Along with the other... civilians and my colleague Wong. The Sanctum has protective spells around it, so they're safe," he assured him.

"Be careful out there," Steve offered to Reed and Phil.

"We will," Reed said.

"Count on it," Phil said with a nod before the Fantastic Four and the SHIELD agents took their leave.

Stephen kept turning the night's events over in his head before something terrible occurred to him. "What if all this is a distraction?" he offered.

"Whoever did this is keeping us occupied while they go after their real objective," Steve said softly.

"Shit," Tony hissed. "Friday, cut past all the chatter about the Halloween decor and scan for any reports of major crimes in progress. Worldwide search," he ordered.

"On it, Boss," the AI said.

"If this is Loki..." Thor said as he tightened his grip around Mjolnir.

Natasha rejoined them along with Clint and Wanda, the three of them having suited up. "You think this was Loki?" Clint asked grimly.

"If it was, he's not gonna rob a bank or anything. Unless some rich guy even weirder than me is keeping a paranormal object in a safe deposit box somewhere..." Tony said.

Stephen's heart suddenly went to his throat. "Oh, shit..." he whispered. "Tony, is there a monitor here where I can make a call?" he asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, right over there," he replied as he pointed to a wall at the far side of the room. "Just tell Friday who you want to reach," he added.

Stephen jogged over to the wall and a panel opened to reveal a huge screen. "I hope I'm wrong..." he murmured before letting Friday know where to place the call.

Within moments the video link to the Sanctum opened and Wong's face filled the screen. "Strange, are you all right? We saw what's happening on the news," he said.

"I'm fine, Wong. Listen, do you know if anything's happened at Kamar-Taj?" Stephen replied urgently.

Wong frowned. "Do you suspect an attack?"

"I suspect this is a distraction and that the perpetrator could be after the Eye of Agamotto," Stephen said.

"Of course! The Time Stone!" Thor exclaimed.

Wong's frown deepened. "Even if that is so, not anyone can just walk into Kamar-Taj," he said.

"Unless it is my brother Loki. He has the ability to shift his appearance," Thor offered.

Wong sharply nodded. "I'll inform Kamar-Taj of what you suspect and tell them to post guards around the Eye. If anyone suspicious is there, he or she will be found," he said.

"Let them know I'll be there shortly," Stephen said.

"I will, and I hope your suspicions prove false," Wong replied.

"So do I, Wong. Be careful over there," Stephen offered.

"You be careful too, Strange," Wong said before the screen went black.

Peter had joined the group gathered around the screen, now in his Spider-Man outfit. "Um, did I hear that right? Another space guy is after those glowing rocks?" he asked.

"I know not if my brother has the same ambitions as Thanos, young Peter. But his motivations are usually never good," Thor said. "I will come with you to Kamar-Taj, Friend Stephen," he added.

"As will I," Vision said as he approached. Sam was also with him and wearing his wing pack.

"Viz, if he's after all the Infinity Stones..." Wanda said worriedly.

"Then let him try to take the Mind Stone from me," Vision said with a smirk. "If Loki arms himself with one Stone, you should arm yourself with another," he told Stephen.

"I'm going, too. An apprentice's place is with her teacher," Wanda said firmly.

"Then it's settled," Steve said, his tone brooking no argument. "Nat, Clint, Sam, Sif, we'll help the other superheroes and SHIELD agents where we can. I'll catch up with you soon as I suit up. Iron Man and Spider-Man will head for Queens. Strange, if the Time Stone is safe you and your group come back to join the fight here. And Friday, keep monitoring for any reports of major crimes or disturbances," he added.

"Yes, Captain," Friday said crisply.

"It is my honor to fight alongside you, Avengers," Sif said, saluting Steve with a fist over her heart.

"I should be going with you guys," Clint muttered to Wanda.

Wanda gave him a little smile. "I'll try to zap him for you," she said.

"We know our jobs, people. Let's go," Steve told the team loud and clear.

````````````````````````````````````````````

Moments later a sparkling portal opened and Stephen along with his companions stepped into the chamber adjoining the library at Kamar-Taj. Thor was now dressed in his full battle armor and the sorcerer felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb as he was still in his Han Solo costume with the red cape on his shoulders. He made a mental note to learn the more intricate glamour or disguise spells so he could use them in case another emergency arose; he didn't want to have to go into action while wearing a tux or a three-piece suit.

"We seem to have beaten him here," Wanda said, seeing the Eye still safe in it's pedestal.

"This could be an illusion on Loki's part. We must take care," Thor said.

"I would sense if something was off," Stephen said, cocking his head as he saw a figure in the shadows of the library. He guessed it to be the librarian who'd been assisting Wong in his duties. "Is everything alright here? Are the guards posted outside?" he called out.

"All is well here, Master Strange," the figure replied as it stepped forward. It was a tall blond man with a blandly handsome face and ice-blue eyes.

Vision fixed his gaze on the man and then suddenly his jaw tightened. "Wait, I'm detecting..."

The android's words were cut off as he was suddenly felled by a kind of otherworldly energy.

"Loki!" Thor shouted as he made to swing Mjolnir.

The man sighed as he transformed into his true self. "And I had thought this would be easy," he said in a bored tone as in the next instant multiple duplicates of him appeared out of thin air.

"Protect the Time Stone, Strange!" Thor urged as both he and Wanda moved to attack.

"Where are the guards?" Wanda wondered breathlessly as she fired at one Loki after another.

"Fools, I made sure to shield the entrance with a protection spell. By the time the other sorcerers break through and I take care of you lot I will be gone with the Stone," Loki sneered.

As soon as one Loki vanished another would appear, and while Thor and Wanda were occupied with them Stephen found himself locked in both physical and magical combat with Thor's adopted brother. At one point Stephen had him bound with his energy whip but Loki cut through it with his magic like a knife through butter. On the other hand Stephen successfully deflected Loki's attacks with his shields, and even got in few licks whenever he flung them at his opponent. Stephen made sure to avoid hand-to-hand combat as he knew Loki was much stronger than he was. Better to leave that to Thor if the Loki clones ever stopped coming.

Stephen caught the sounds of movement and saw Loki glancing over to the side. Vision was recovering and Loki made to gesture at the android.

"No!" Wanda shouted before hitting Loki right in the center with one of her bolts. The demi-god flew right to the other side of the room and his duplicates vanished.

Vision was now on his feet and the four of them grouped together to capture Loki once and for all, but their enemy quickly recovered. Vision fired a blast from The Mind Stone, but Loki put up a shield to nullify it. And then Loki's skin turned into a dark shade of blue as waves of icy cold shot from his hands. Wanda, Vision, and Stephen took the brunt of the attack and were literally frozen where they stood. The cold seeped right into Stephen's bones and he fought hard not to panic as he tried a warming spell to no avail. He cursed himself for not putting them in the mirror dimension sooner, but there were so many Lokis before and the demi-god was so clever and devious there was the chance he could turn the spell against them.

Thor gritted his teeth as he gripped Mjolnir tight. "You can't hope to win, Loki! What makes you think you can succeed where Thanos didn't?" he shouted.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Oh... my dear, ignorant, brother. Do you really think I wish to possess all the stones? All I want is one," he replied, looking meaningfully at the Eye of Agamotto.

"Why? What would you have to gain?" Thor asked.

"My rightful throne," Loki bit out. "With the Time Stone I can undo the wrongs committed against me. I will make sure Odin never chooses you as his heir, and that the Avengers will never come to be. I will kill the Dark Elves and take the Aether for myself..." he raved before swallowing hard. "And Frigga will still live," he finished softly.

"Loki, do you not think I want our mother alive again?" Thor offered with a hitch in his voice. "But she would not want you to commit this madness! The past is past. Time cannot be manipulated in this way!" he added urgently.

"Oh, but it will be. And you will bear witness before the life you built crumbles all around you," Loki said with a cold sneer as he started to walk over to the Eye.

In that instant the cape on Thor's shoulders took off like a shot, resuming it's true shape of the Cloak of Levitation before wrapping itself tight around Loki. The demi-god snarled and struggled against the fabric, trying to conjure spells to no avail. Thor threw Mjolnir and it hit his brother square in the chest, slamming him against the wall.

Stephen and the others were now free, and as soon as Loki was immobilized Stephen managed to throw his energy whip to securely bind both Cloak and demi-god together. A moment later they heard approaching footsteps and a shivering Stephen turned to see a group of apprentice sorcerers led by Masters Drumm and Hamir.

"Master Strange! Are you alright?" Master Daniel Drumm asked as he came to Stephen's side. "As soon as we got Master Wong's call we searched for  
intruders, and then suddenly we were unable to enter the library," he explained.

Stephen nodded as he was finally able to warm himself with mystical energy. "We're all fine, Master Drumm. The intruder was Loki of Asgard. He was disguised as the apprentice librarian, but we were able to stop him," Stephen replied, glancing over to see Hamir and the apprentices secure the captive demi-god.

Drumm nodded and then his lips quirked into a curious smile. "Not the usual attire for Kamar-Taj," he said, gesturing to Stephen's costume.

Stephen coughed softly as his cheeks pinked. "Ahm... yeah. I was at a Halloween party tonight," he said.

Drumm chuckled. "I guessed as much. It's been a long time since I've seen that film," he replied.

"Maybe we'll show it next time we have Movie Night," Stephen quipped as he took Thor's cape off his shoulders. The garment had resumed it's normal appearance once the Cloak flew into action. "Thanks for the loan," he said to the blond Asgardian.

" 'Twas a clever ruse, indeed," Thor said, flashing a smile at Stephen as the sorcerer restored the cape to his shoulders with a mystical gesture. "I knew Loki would not be able to resist taunting me," he added.

Vision had been warming himself back up with his own power, and now he had Wanda in his arms to warm her, as well. "I thought you told me you couldn't transform clothing?" Wanda asked Stephen, confused.

"I can't transform matter, but I can still wield a disguising spell," Stephen told her.

"Like how you made your beard disappear before?" Wanda replied smiling.

Stephen returned her smile. "Or more specifically, how I made myself appear to be clean-shaven," he said.

"Therefore, my cape was made to appear as Strange's Cloak, and vice-versa," Thor said.

Vision cocked his head as if listening to something. "I'm receiving a message from Captain Rogers. The Halloween decorations have returned to normal," he reported.

"We should take Loki back to the Avengers compound in upstate New York. I can call on Heimdall to take the two of us along with Sif back to Asgard," Thor said.

"I will inform Captain Rogers so he can pass on the message to her," Vision said.

"I can port over to pick up Sif and we'll meet you at the compound," Stephen offered.

"Captain, we're taking Loki to the compound and Doctor Strange has offered to retrieve the Lady Sif," Vision said over his comm. After a moment, he nodded. "The Captain says he, Black Widow, and Sif will meet you at Avengers Tower," he told Stephen.

Stephen nodded in reply. Loki was now securely bound with mystical-dampening cuffs and the Cloak promptly resumed it's place on it's master's shoulders. Stephen found it's weight and warmth particularly comforting at that moment. "Pretty eventful first Halloween with you bunch," he told his three companions with a chuckle.

"Frankly, I hope this will be as eventful as it gets," Vision said.

"As do I, Viz," Stephen agreed.

``````````````````````````````````````````

The moment Stephen stepped through the portal into the main living area of the Sanctum he was greeted by the sight of Christine and Wong who were clearly relieved at seeing him return.

"Stephen!" Christine exclaimed happily as she ran into his arms. "Thank God you're okay," she murmured as she buried her face in his neck.

"I'm fine, Sweetheart," Stephen assured her as both he and the Cloak held her tight. He swore she never felt or smelled as good as she did now.

Wong stood back to give them a little privacy, a small smile on his lips. "Master Drumm informed me of what happened. It's fortunate you got there in time," he said.

Stephen pulled back from Christine's embrace to smile and nod at his friend. "Loki had snatched the apprentice librarian and taken his place. The real librarian is fine and the Eye is safe. The others took Loki to the Avengers compound and I retrieved Lady Sif so we could meet them there. All three Asgardians are back home and presumably Odin will deal with his wayward adoptive son," he explained. "Have our guests gone home?" he then asked.

Christine nodded, and Stephen noticed she had gotten out of her costume and into a dark purple sweater, jeans, and slippers. "As soon as the decorations got back to normal everyone came to pick up their loved ones. They asked me to say 'thank you' for sheltering them, and the kids hope they'll be welcome back soon. They think this place is cooler than Narnia and Hogwarts combined," she said smiling.

Stephen chuckled. "Well, I should hope so," he said. "Perhaps... we could arrange for them to come visit during Christmastime, eh?" he added twinkling.

"Mr. Wilson offered a message along with his thanks," Wong began. "He said that he owes you and that if there's anything, and he stressed anything, he can do for you, you only have to say," he added.

"I got the impression that he literally means 'anything'," Christine said, her nose wrinkling.

"Ahm... yes," Stephen said, feeling his cheeks flush hot.

Wong's lips twisted as he bit back a giggle. "If there's nothing more I can do here, I should return to Kamar-Taj to see to the library and offer reassurances to my apprentice," he said.

"We're good here, Wong, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow," Stephen offered smiling.

"See you then, Stephen," Wong replied with a nod for both him and Christine. "Good night, Doctor Palmer," he said.

"Good night, Wong," Christine replied with a smile.

Once they were alone Christine turned to Stephen. "Let's get you out of this outfit and cleaned up, okay?" she asked sweetly.

Stephen smiled. "Mmm, best offer I've had all day. Care to share a bath with me?" he offered twinkling.

"Best counter-offer I've had all day," Christine said grinning as they started for the en-suite hand-in-hand, the lights dimming as they went.

"So what did you do to occupy yourselves while you hunkered down here?" Stephen asked her.

"We treated the kids to frozen pizza and played games so we could avoid the news. Luckily the magic in this place kept out the noise from outside. Word of warning: Franklin Richards is a killer at Trivial Pursuit. I swear he knows more useless information than you do," Christine said on a chuckle.

Stephen laughed. "Oh, yeah? Now I want to find this out for myself," he said.

"Good grief, I can't believe how competitive you are! Even against a little kid!" Christine retorted with a giggle.

"A little kid who's a mutant beyond the Omega-Level, according to his parents. I should keep on my toes around him since he could grow up to be the most powerful of us all," Stephen said.

Christine blew out a breath. "We've made an interesting group of friends, haven't we?"

"They're certainly never dull," Stephen said as they reached the bedroom. The Cloak slipped off his shoulders at the doorway and remained there to stand guard.

Christine closed the door behind them and then helped Stephen out of his vest, shirt, and belt. They paused as she looked over his pale skin, checking for any fresh wounds.

"I'm okay," Stephen murmured with a little smile, gently stroking her hair.

"I know," Christine said with a small nod as she lightly caressed his chest. Still, she couldn't keep her eyes off the scar over his heart. The reminder of the stab wound she'd stitched up when Stephen came back into her life.

Stephen swallowed hard as he cupped her cheek. "Are you having second thoughts about this? About... us?" he asked softly.

"I.." Christine began before taking a breath. "It's just... sometimes it comes to the forefront of my mind that I can lose you at any time," she murmured.

"Christine, this is the path I chose. I'm happy that you respect that but you don't have to stay..." Stephen said before he was cut off by her fingers on his lips.

"I didn't say I was going anywhere. Yes, this is your new normal and I'm still getting used to it. And yes, it's scary sometimes and I will always worry about you when you have to go save the world, but... Well, to paraphrase that movie I can't quit you. Maybe it's crazy of me to be with you, but the world we live in now is a little crazy. All I know is that I can't imagine my life without you in it, even if magic, superpeople, and scary stuff come with the package," Christine said.

Stephen sighed. "If I had my way you wouldn't have to deal with any scary stuff," he said.

"But it's part of your life, which I've chosen to share with you. I deal with scary stuff in the ER all the time. This is just a different kind of scary and I'll learn to deal with that, too," Christine offered. "I do respect your chosen path, but you don't have to walk it alone. I'm here for you Stephen, to give you all the caring and support you'll ever need," she added before the corner of her mouth kicked up in a smile. "Because as you once said, I care so much."

Stephen lowered his head for a moment. "I threw those words at you in anger and spite. I can't begin tell you how ashamed I am of that now," he murmured.

"It did hurt Stephen, more so because of... how I really felt about you," Christine replied softly, reaching up to smooth back a lock of his hair. "But still, you weren't far off the mark," she added.

Stephen managed a little smile. "You've always been one of the most caring people I know," he said as he wound his arms around her waist. "I adore you, Christine," he said before kissing her deeply.

Christine softly moaned against his lips, her hands slowly skimming up his back she pressed close to him. Some long moments later they parted for air and she smiled into his eyes. "I adore you too," she replied before they released each other. "Speaking of caring and support, do you need help getting those boots off?" she then asked.

"I can manage," Stephen replied smiling as he squeezed her hand.

Christine returned his smile as she squeezed back. "Okay, I'll start the water for the tub. Bubbles or no?" she offered.

"Bubbles, woman! Let's live a little!" Stephen said with a grin as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Christine giggled. "You got it!" she said before ducking into the en-suite.

Stephen took a moment to watch her go before pulling off his boots and socks. "Speaking of useless information, did you know that Peter Cushing wore carpet slippers when he shot _Star Wars_?" he called after her.

"The guy who played Tarkin? I did not know that. Why?" Christine called back.

"The boots they made for him were too tight and killed his feet. So for the close-ups he wore slippers," Stephen replied.

"The perks of being a star," Christine quipped with a chuckle as she returned to the bedroom and approached Stephen. "Would you assist me, Doctor?" she then purred, taking his hands and guiding them to the hem of her sweater.

"Gladly," Stephen replied huskily as he pushed up the garment and felt her warm skin along the way.

Christine lifted her arms to help him get the sweater up and off, and she made sure to step out of her slippers before he unfastened her jeans and slid them down her smooth legs.

Stephen took a long moment to drink in the sight of Christine in her underwear. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered as he lightly caressed her thighs, feeling her shiver at the touch.

Christine smiled into his eyes. "You're still wearing too many clothes," she murmured, crooking her finger to beckon him to his feet.

Stephen grinned wickedly as he gladly complied and let her remove his trousers, stepping out of them once they hit the floor.

Christine teasingly ran a finger along the band of his boxer briefs. "I'm glad that tub of yours stops running once it's filled. Gives me time to admire this view," Christine offered twinkling as she traced her fingertips along the dips and valleys of his muscles.

"See, magic isn't all bad," Stephen replied on a chuckle, taking in a soft, shuddering breath as she reached a ticklish spot. He began to tremble at her caress, and then suddenly he felt a intense chill up his spine as he took another sharp intake of air.

Christine frowned as she held him by his arms. "Stephen? Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"Y-yeah, yeah..." Stephen assured her nodding. "I... I think I'm feeling some after-effects of Loki's magic."

"My God, what did he do?" Christine asked.

"It's a complicated story, but Loki's real parents belong to a race known as Frost Giants. Anyhow, he used some of that magic on Vision, Wanda, and myself. We were literally frozen to the bone, but I warmed myself with a spell once we were freed," Stephen explained.

"Jesus! Warming spell or not, I would think you'd still be feeling it!" Christine said, pulling Stephen's briefs down his legs and urging his feet to step out of them. "Get in that tub, now!" she ordered as she pushed him in the direction of the en-suite.

Stephen bit back a chuckle. "Whatever you say, Doctor," he replied before heading inside. "Damn, now I have an idea of how Johnny Storm must have felt when I put that spell on him," he added.

Christine snorted. "Yeah, isn't karma a bitch?" she joked.

The en-suite bathroom was sizable and then some, huge enough to practically live in. Unlike the rest of the house, the space had tiles made of smooth marble, it's color a mixture of grays, greens, and browns. One of it's recent additions was a tile heating system for the floor, which Christine had thought to switch on. There was a huge glass shower at the back of the room, and against a side wall was a big double sink with a mirror large enough for two people to use. The en-suite's focal point was the tub that was right in the center of the floor. 'Tub' was actually a bit of an understatement; it was at least the size of two jacuzzis, practically a wading pool. Since it was magical it filled fast despite it's size, and with it's creamy bubbles it was particularly inviting at this moment.

With a wave of his hand Stephen dimmed the lights and lit the numerous candles around the room, the effect both soothing and romantic. "Shall I turn on the jets?" he asked as he stepped into the tub.

"By all means. After the night you've had I'm sure your muscles need it," Christine replied from the doorway as she took off her bra and panties.

Stephen moaned contentedly he settled into the bubbly water, it's warmth already chasing the aches and chills away. He reached over to activate the jets and caught a glimpse of Christine as she was just stepping out of her panties. His eyes feasted on her luscious curves and he couldn't help a low groan as the heat pooled in his lower regions.

Christine grinned at him over her shoulder and flipped her hair. "Like what you see?" she teased him.

Stephen nodded with a grin in return. "Mmm... and I'd like it even more up-close," he replied, beckoning her over.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir," Christine said twinkling as she went over to the tub. She took Stephen's offered hand and slowly sank into the water "Ohhh... that is nice," she murmured, closing her eyes for a moment as she enjoyed it. "Come here, Lover," she then murmured with a smile.

Stephen did as she requested, shifting over to sit between her legs and lean back against her chest. "Just what the doctor ordered," he said on a chuckle.

"You had to say that," Christine said wryly as she wrapped her arms and legs around him from behind. They sat together in contented silence for a while, the water jets helping to relieve the stresses of the evening.

Christine gently ran her fingertips through Stephen's hair, brushing a light kiss over his neck. "Why did Loki want the Eye of Agamotto?" she asked him softly.

Stephen was boneless against her, his eyes closed. "He wanted to turn back time and manipulate events in his favor so he could become Crown Prince of Asgard, destroy his enemies, and take possession of one of the other Infinity Stones. He also wanted to prevent the formation of the Avengers and..." He swallowed. "... his mother's death."

Christine tightened her hold on him. "I don't doubt that the Eye with the power it has... must be very tempting," she said, remembering Stephen's story about the first time he'd worn it. "Did it ever go through your mind? Avoiding your accident or... trying to save Donna?" she offered carefully.

Stephen took in a deep breath, slowly opening his eyes. "Once I realized the Eye's power? Of course it did. I think many people would want that chance to turn back the clock and do things over again. Rectify all the wrongs or even prevent death," he said before letting out a sigh. "Do I want my sister alive again and to stop the tremors in my hands? Of course I do, but I also know it's water under the bridge and you can't control the course of the river no matter how much you want to try. Just because one has the power to do certain things doesn't mean they have to use it," he said, lightly caressing her arm. "Do you know I could fix my hands at anytime? Practice medicine again if I wanted to? All I would have to do is draw on dimensional energy. The Ancient One told me this, and she also said if I made that choice the world would be lesser for it. I didn't understand that until Hong Kong," he added.

Stephen felt Christine shiver and he guessed she was recalling what he'd told her of his confrontation with Dormmamu. He lightly squeezed her arm in reassurance before continuing, "You remember what we talked about; how there's other ways to save lives? Harder and... weirder ways. I could have my old life back, but as time goes on I don't care to. Who's to say I won't revert to being the asshole I was before? I-I like the person I am now. The guy who now has magic and thinks of others and knows superheroes and saves the world now and again..." He turned his head to give Christine a little smile. "...and who hopes he'll always be worthy of the most brilliant and beautiful doctor in New York."

Christine quirked an eyebrow. "Just New York?" she teased before lightly kissing his lips. "To tell the truth, I quite like this new model, too. Magic, beard, living Cloak and all," she added, taking his hand in hers before kissing it as well. "And whether they shake or not, scars or no, your hands will always be beautiful to me. Not just because they save lives or are always so gentle with me, but because they represent the selfless choice you made. The choice to protect the world," she finished.

Stephen was truly moved by her words, and he smiled before kissing her again, this time more deeply. Their tongues languidly curled together as the heat between them grew more intense. His arousal surged anew and he turned his body to press close to her, moaning into her mouth as he felt her hand caressing his neck. In time they had to part for air and he gazed intensely into her hazel eyes, losing himself in the depth of emotions he saw there. His throat tightened and he felt his heart swell like it never had before. He wanted her, needed her always. No, he couldn't imagine going back to his old life, not if it meant Christine couldn't be a part of it. He wouldn't trade her or his chosen path for anything, not for all the multi-verse.

Kissing her mouth once more, he softly entered her. It was amazing how they fit together, a joining of souls as well as bodies. They held tight to each other as they adjusted, their foreheads touching. This moment felt so right, so perfect. And Stephen had a fleeting temptation to use the Eye of Agamotto and make it last forever.

"I love you Christine," he whispered so softly he wasn't sure she heard him.

There was a softness to her expression and Stephen instantly knew that she had. Tears sparkled in her eyes as she cupped his cheek. "I love you too, Stephen," she whispered back.

Stephen felt joy such as he'd never known before, kissing her with everything he had as they began to move together. He also felt eternally grateful for choosing this life, for his own world would've been made lesser, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give acknowledgements to my good friend and sometime writing partner CM Kildare. Our recent RP featuring Doctor Strange and the Marvel heroes was a huge inspiration, and the idea of a portal between the Sanctum and another house (or in this case Christine's apartment) was all hers. I also wish to acknowledge the brilliant fan-artist petite_madame, from whom I borrowed the idea of Steve Rogers dressing up as Superman. Her gorgeous artwork of Steve as Supes and Bucky as Harley Quinn can be found at her awesome Stucky Tumblr blog, The Life of Bucky Barnes. (There's also a great Stucky fanfic series based on that blog by stephrc79 which is highly recommended reading.)
> 
> Many thanks to everyone who's read and commented, and I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! 
> 
> I can also be found at Twitter and Tumblr under the username jedikat71!


End file.
